


Черное и белое

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort, Dominance, Drugs, Ethics, F/M, Mind Control, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sexual Harassment, Turians, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vigilantism, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Фик о том, как Гаррус помог Самаре снова почувствовать себя молодой, а потом нарушил первое и единственное правило Омеги и умудрился выжить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742837) by [CyberII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberII/pseuds/CyberII). 



Похоже, в шутке, услышанной в доках от какого-то батарианца, — «Где наемники громче всего матерятся, там Архангела и ищи» — была изрядная доля правды. Идти через разрушенный склад приходилось буквально по трупам. Судя по отметкам на броне, погибшие при жизни были членами «Кровавой стаи». Отряд Архангела недавно устроил здесь диверсию — густая туча пыли после взрыва все еще висела в воздухе. Дальняя стена наполовину обрушилась; похоже, где-то там парни Архангела и отступили — с той стороны все еще доносились звуки стрельбы. Ну и отлично — если поторопиться, оставался еще шанс с ним встретиться.

За складом обнаружился едва освещенный перекресток; к ногам липла грязь, о составе которой не хотелось даже задумываться. Такой же жирной грязью была покрыта вся Омега. Вряд ли кому-то по силам навести на этом астероиде порядок, но попытаться стоило, даже если такое желание не посещало больше никого на этой забытой Богиней космической станции. Тела еще не успели остыть, но отряд мстителей отступил раньше, чем к наемникам подошло подкрепление.

Самара свернула в переулок, где еще шел бой; звукам выстрелов вторил мерный стук ее каблуков — несмотря на стрельбу впереди, она ни разу не замедлила шаг. Удобную позицию для диверсантов она заметила сразу — хоть ей не удалось засечь их точное местоположение, они явно скрывались в руинах заброшенного здания. Многочисленные наемники «Кровавой стаи» толпой валили в ту же сторону сквозь арочный проход. Причем валили на верную смерть — в основание арки наверняка была заложена взрывчатка. 

Самара не сбилась с шага, даже когда арка взорвалась, влетев на воздух тучей дыма и бетонной пыли. Она слышала визг и завывания ворка, рев кроганов, звуки падающих камней, топот бегущих ног — еще одна группа наемников? В пылу битвы никто не обращал внимания на приближающуюся со стороны склада женскую фигуру. Самара улыбнулась и вскинула руки, посылая биотическую волну, разбрасывая взрывом тела несчастных выживших, перемалывая живую плоть и броню в кровавую кашу.

* * *

Детонатор сработал вовремя, и арка рухнула, похоронив под обломками всех, кому не посчастливилось под ней оказаться. Не то чтобы члены отряда не смогли бы отбиться от нескольких лишних ворка — операция была спланирована и проведена идеально — но чем меньше народу будет их преследовать, тем лучше. Визор зарегистрировал несколько тепловых сигналов, мечущихся за сплошной стеной пыли, но ни один из них не стоил внимания — еще раз припугнуть, и они разбегутся. Похоже, местные наемники совсем обленились от безнаказанности и разучились воевать по-настоящему.

Внимание Гарруса привлекла внезапная голубая вспышка. Биотика? В «Кровавой стае» не было биотиков, и вряд ли кто-то из «Затмения» пришел бы к ним на выручку. Банды сотрудничали очень редко и еще реже протягивали друг другу руку помощи. Гаррус дал своим знак медленно отступать, но сам остался на месте. Похоже, биотическая атака разметала уцелевших членов «Кровавой стаи», способных пуститься в погоню, но что это может значить? На неожиданного союзника рассчитывать не приходилось, скорее причиной могла быть какая-то стычка между соперничающими бандами, но не в такой же момент! Если кто-то из «Затмения» воспользовался случаем преподать урок «Кровавой стае», то выбор цели выглядел очень странно.

И тут он заметил в прицеле какое-то движение. Изящная фигурка перескочила через обломки рухнувшей арки, приземлилась на ноги и ровным шагом двинулась вперед. Азари, причем в необычной одежде. Ее узкий комбинезон вполне мог быть и униформой, но Гаррус не припоминал подобной формы ни у одной из местных банд, и уж точно не видел таких костюмов ни у танцовщиц, ни у десантниц. Красная ткань с золотистой отделкой облегала тело, как вторая кожа, но глубокий вырез говорил о том, что хозяйка костюма уже достигла возраста матриарха. Гаррус был как минимум заинтригован, но винтовку не опустил. 

Незнакомка остановилась прямо перед их укрытием. Она не походила ни на одну из азари, которых встречал Гаррус за всю свою жизнь — она была особенной, и даже он это чувствовал. Азари никогда его не привлекали, но в этой было нечто гораздо большее, чем обычная привлекательность: чувство собственного достоинства, холодные, но правильные черты… Ее шаги, ее движения, выражение лица — все говорило об одном: эта женщина была ни миловидной, ни хорошенькой, она была великолепна.

Она стояла перед ним, в перекрестье его прицела, не выказывая ни малейшего страха. А затем в пыльном воздухе прозвучал ее спокойный голос:

— Я кое-кого ищу. 

* * *

Самара обвела взглядом руины, дожидаясь ответа. И тут от наполовину обрушившейся стены отделилась фигура.

Черно-синяя тяжелая броня, шлем с поляризованным визором… турианец, тощий и угловатый. Впрочем, все турианцы тощие и угловатые, но наметанный взгляд Самары отмечал и другие детали. Судя по росту, осанке и непринужденной грации, с которой он опустил снайперскую винтовку, в нем можно было узнать уроженца Палавена; ни один житель колоний не способен носить темно-синие имперские метки с такой гордостью.

Мягкий, но уверенный голос, приглушенный шлемом, произнес:

— Разве мы похожи на следопытов, мэм?

Самара с едва заметной улыбкой повернулась к турианцу.

— Я думаю, что я его нашла.

* * *

Гаррусу это не нравилось. Стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, он завел руку за спину и дал членам отряда знак уходить. Расфокусированный взгляд серебристых глаз азари выводил его из равновесия: казалось, она видит его насквозь и от нее не укрылся даже его тайный жест.

— Прошу заметить, вокруг идет бой. Стоило ли искать нас именно сейчас?

— Я закончила битву за вас, так разве вы не можете уделить мне минуту внимания? — Азари махнула рукой в сторону темного переулка. — Когда вы не стреляете, вас не так-то легко отыскать.

Гаррус вздохнул. Настойчивая дама, и, возможно, более опасная, чем он ожидал. 

— Полагаю, вы знаете, с кем имеете дело.

Азари улыбнулась, глядя на него все тем же немигающим взглядом.

— У меня есть… проблема, с решением которой никто другой не может мне помочь. Никто, кроме вас. — Она опустила голову. — Я вызываю у вас подозрения, и вы имеете право мне не доверять, но я — юстициар, и кодекс не позволяет мне совершить предательство.

Гаррус постучал по шлему, решив, что плохо ее расслышал.

— Кто, простите? Похоже, переводчик барахлит.

По ее лицу скользнула тень печальной улыбки.

— Я — юстициар. Я дала клятву бороться с несправедливостью.

— Ни разу о таких не слышал, — с сомнением пробормотал Гаррус.

— Это… неудивительно. В мире не так уж много юстициаров, наш кодекс неумолим, и это делает наш путь очень тяжелым. 

Гаррус вздохнул еще раз. Он мало что знал о культуре азари, но если эта азари хотела его обмануть, то вряд ли попыталась бы завоевать его доверие странными историями и костюмом. Она не выглядела настолько наивной или глупой, чтобы скормить ему явную выдумку и рассчитывать, что он поверит.

— Мне кажется, наш разговор будет долгим, — предположил он. — Так может, стоит перейти в более удобное место?

* * *

Он отвел ее на одну из своих любимых крыш. Здесь был лишь искусственный ветер, разгоняющий вонь нижних уровней, неоновые вспышки вывесок и реклам и тихий гул лежащей внизу Омеги.

Эту крышу он любил и по другим причинам. Подойти к зданию можно было с двух сторон, и каждая из них простреливалась; единственным путем наверх была узкая лестница, подняться по которой можно только по одному, так что защититься было очень легко. А сбежать еще легче — для хорошо тренированного турианца. Тяжеловесным кроганам не хватало ловкости, ворка быстро начинали задыхаться, варрена на крышу не загонишь, люди недостаточно выносливы, а саларианцы попросту слишком умны, чтобы пытаться догнать турианца. Оставались лишь соотечественники и десантницы-азари, но в его визоре, регистрирующем биотические поля, синие девушки светились ярче неоновых ламп.

Гаррус поднял руку, расстегнул и снял с головы шлем. Глубоко вдохнул несвежий воздух и прислонился к ограждению, глядя на мерцающее море огней.

— Я вас слушаю.

* * *

Самара окинула взглядом крышу. Она и представить себе не могла, что на Омеге могут обнаружиться такие приятные места. Сверху открывался весьма впечатляющий вид, и ее спутник явно наслаждался зрелищем. Ей даже в голову пришла мысль, что он мог подниматься сюда, чтобы медитировать.

Он снял шлем и положил его возле перил. Взгляд Самары упал на темно-синие метки — насчет Палавена она не ошиблась.

На мгновение она залюбовалась им. Он был еще очень молод и красив по турианским меркам: светло-серые лицевые пластины, выгоревшие под безжалостным солнцем его родины до металлического блеска, узкое лицо, упрямая посадка мандибул, живой взгляд хищных светло-голубых глаз...

Он был удивительно похож на одного ее знакомого. Нескольковековой давности.

— Я вас слушаю, — произнес он, облокотившись о перила и глядя чуть в сторону. 

Самара встала рядом с ним, невольно скопировав его позу.

— Я прибыла на Омегу, преследуя очень опасное… существо.

— Ну что могу сказать — добро пожаловать! — Турианец театрально развел руками. — Три четверти здешних существ очень опасны. Смею предположить, что и мы с вами не исключение. Так что нельзя ли поконкретнее?

Ее улыбка погасла, и в голосе зазвучала печаль.

— То создание, что я ищу… Она — ардат-якши.

— Можно еще раз? То ли у моего переводчика сегодня неудачный день, то ли вы перегружаете меня новыми словами, — он покачал гребнем. 

Самара глубоко вздохнула, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал ровно, и выражение лица оставалось бесстрастным.

— Ардат-якши. Это редкое генетическое… заболевание у азари. Вы, вероятно, знаете о нашей способности к слиянию разумов?

— Конечно, — ее собеседник кивнул. — Слышал об этом и даже наблюдал пару раз. Но сам не испытывал, — с некоторым смущением добавил он.

После такого простодушного признания Самара не могла не улыбнуться. С каждой минутой турианец нравился ей все больше, и даже его едкий тон не мог ее обмануть — обратившись к нему, она сделала правильный выбор.

— Ардат-якши выжигают нервную систему у тех, с кем сливаются. Они не могут это контролировать, и лекарство от этой болезни до сих пор не найдено. К счастью, они встречаются довольно редко, — Самара невольно опустила взгляд к тянущимся вдоль улицы огням фонарей. — И большинство из них находятся под наблюдением. В монастырях.

— Позвольте угадать, одна из них сбежала? — он склонил голову, окинув ее пристальным взглядом.

— Да, — кивнула Самара. — Она — сексуальная хищница, одержимая страстью к убийствам. Ее необходимо остановить.

Он переступил с ноги на ногу и тихо кашлянул.

— Звучит внушительно. Вы… мне кажется, у вас достаточно влияния, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Арии. Она вашей расы и может лучше разбираться в этом вопросе, чем я. Или я неправ?

— В целом вы правы. Азари уважают и… боятся юстициаров. Мы действуем безжалостно; мы имеем право быть жестокими, если это необходимо. И это… мешает в современном обществе, где множество оттенков серого, в то время как наш кодекс различает только черный и белый цвета. А на Омеге, где невинных почти нет… 

Она отвернулась, не зная, сумеет ли сохранить привычное бесстрастное выражение.

— Каждое мгновение, которое я провожу на поверхности этой отвратительной станции, становится для меня пыткой. Я не могу убрать каждый ком грязи на своем пути, но продолжая путь, я чувствую себя, как будто предаю свой кодекс, позволяя вершиться несправедливости. Это… мешает мне сосредоточиться на цели…

К своему удивлению, она почувствовала, как турианец положил руку ей на плечо.

— Я понимаю. У меня нет кодекса, но мне кажется, я испытываю подобные чувства. — В его мягком голосе звучало неожиданное сострадание. — Я и сам не знаю, что мне делать с этим серым цветом, видеть мир черно-белым было бы гораздо легче. Поэтому я делаю… то, что делаю. А может, этот мир не заслуживает серых оттенков, за которыми так легко скрыть грязь.

Самара обернулась, и он сразу же отдернул руку.

— Я рада, что решила найти вас.

Он был выше ее на полголовы, и разница в росте становилась заметнее, когда они стояли рядом. Он сделал шаг назад — то ли не желая нарушать ее личное пространство, то ли стремясь защитить свое. Его визор излучал голубоватое свечение.

— Да, — коротко сказал он.

— На самом деле я уже поговорила с Арией. Сразу после моего прибытия она пригласила меня в клуб, чтобы… выяснить мои намерения. Я понимаю ее беспокойство, мне и самой очень трудно удержать себя от кровопролития на этом заслуживающем очищения астероиде… Но Арии нет дела до ардат-якши, если только ардат-якши не выберет ее своей следующей жертвой.

— Это вполне в духе Арии. Из-за ее безразличия и невмешательства преступления остаются безнаказанными. На самом деле она здесь что-то вроде меньшего зла.

— Вообще-то она дала мне очень хороший совет, если, конечно, это не было шуткой с ее стороны. Она сказала, что мне нужно обратиться к вам. — Самара с горечью улыбнулась.

Турианец заметно напрягся. Взгляд его хищных глаз скользнул по лежащим внизу улицам.

— И сколько же «хвостов» вы за собой привели? — резко спросил он. 

Самара вскинула голову, напустив на себя презрительный вид.

— Я стала юстициаром четыреста лет назад. Еще одна из причин малочисленности юстициаров — это уровень смертности. Поверьте, я избавилась от всех «хвостов», как только вышла из «Загробной жизни».

— Я был бы давно мертв, если бы верил каждому «поверьте мне», — тихо пробормотал турианец, не сводя с нее глаз. — Слишком многие хотят получить мою голову.

— Но только не Ария, — невозмутимо парировала Самара. — Она отзывалась о вас скептически, называла идеалистом, но вы ее очень интересуете.

— Прямо гора с плеч упала. — Его голос буквально сочился сарказмом. — Не знаю даже, что хуже — ее злоба или ее интерес.

* * *

Гаррусу это не нравилось, но что-то заставляло его поверить этой азари. Достоинство, с которым она держалась. Ее холодный и гордый вид. 

— Прекрасно, — подытожил он. — Я помогу вам, если скажете, что нужно делать. Есть какие-нибудь улики?

Она одарила его самой красивой улыбкой, которую он получал в своей жизни. Похоже, эта азари веками оттачивала свое умение очаровывать — даже сейчас, когда на ее лице лежала отчетливая печать грусти, ее холодная улыбка казалась ему прекрасной. А ведь ему никогда не нравились азари… 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы ее выманили, — начала она. — Ее влечет к… особым личностям. Художникам, бойцам, убийцам, у кого есть искра в душе, не важно, темная или светлая. Вы… уникальны. Она не сможет устоять.

— Но она биотик. Значит ли это, что мне придется справиться с ней в одиночку?

— Конечно, нет, — покачала она головой. — Я буду следить за вами. Она знает, что я разыскиваю ее, и поэтому я не могу открыто появиться на Омеге — иначе она сбежит и будет прятаться еще десятки лет.

— Угу, — буркнул Гаррус. — Но где она сейчас находится, вы точно не знаете?

— Верно. Мне нужно выяснить, в каких местах она бывает чаще всего.

— Хорошо, потому что в ближайшую неделю я могу быть занят. Где я могу встречаться с вами, чтобы узнавать новости?

— Минутку, — она активировала омни-инструмент. — Я сняла квартиру в тихом районе, и буду рада видеть вас в любое удобное время.

Он немного помолчал, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Значит, до встречи?

— До встречи, — откликнулась она. — Кстати, простите, что забыла представиться. Меня зовут Самара.

Гаррус взглянул на нее, пытаясь понять, какого уровня откровенности она от него ждет.

— Гаррус, — сухо сказал он. Что-то все-таки в ней было необычное. У него язык не повернулся назваться вымышленным именем.

* * *

Когда он вернулся на базу, его подозрительность выросла до такой степени, что он почувствовал себя параноиком.

— Она твоя знакомая, босс?

«Нет. Было безумием идти с ней».

— В некотором роде. Все в порядке.

— Вот и славненько. А то мы уже волновались.

«Правильно делали. А еще лучше было бы, если бы вы меня остановили».

— Не стоило волноваться. Она просила о помощи.

— Чего она от нас хочет?

«Не от нас».

— Я с этим справлюсь сам.

— Босс, ты уверен?

«Нет».

— Да. Все будет хорошо.

— Это не повлияет на наши планы?

«Надеюсь, что нет».

— Нет. «Кровавая стая» получит от нас сполна.

«Да, кстати, что там у азари за болезнь?..»

— Найди мне, пожалуйста, кое-что в экстранете. Любую информацию об «ардат-якши», генетическом дефекте у азари.

— Босс, как это будет по буквам?

«Эээ…»


	2. Chapter 2

Ария коротко кивнула в знак приветствия и указала взглядом на диван. Самара не винила ее за отсутствие обходительности; она привыкла, что в ее обществе окружающие ведут себя неестественно, а то и вовсе теряют дар речи.

— Я обдумала твою проблему, — начала королева Омеги, не глядя в ее сторону. — Раз уж я не хочу видеть ни тебя, ни ардат-якши на своей территории, то помогу тебе, чтобы избавиться от вас обеих. Вот только сведений о твоей беглянке у меня почти нет, она умеет прятаться. 

Ария встала, прошлась по салону и холодно бросила своему телохранителю:

— Оставь нас. Быстро.

Затем развернулась, уселась рядом с Самарой и закинула ногу на ногу.

— Я скажу тебе все, что знаю. А ты кое-чем поделишься в ответ.

— Чем же? — Самара смерила ее взглядом.

Ария ухмыльнулась, сложила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку дивана. 

— Какой он? — Она взглянула на Самару и тут же отвернулась снова. — Ну, слушай, ты же его нашла, потому что иначе не стала бы возвращаться ко мне за подробностями.

— Да, нашла, — бесстрастно подтвердила Самара. — Он нужен мне, чтобы помочь, и я не стану подвергать его опасности, выдавая тебе информацию.

Ария хохотнула.

— Да я и не прошу. Мы с тобой уже большие девочки, так почему бы нам просто не поболтать? Я очень любопытна, а если попытаюсь что-то выяснить сама, вот тогда ему точно не поздоровится. — Она склонила голову и со скучающим видом уставилась на ближайшую стриптизершу. — Он старый? Молодой? Смазливый или урод? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты его сдала, я просто хочу немного развлечься.

Самара задумалась, вспоминая состоявшуюся пару дней назад встречу с Архангелом.

— Он турианец. Молодой, скорее всего даже в армии не дослужил. Такой же, как ты говорила — безрассудный идеалист, сорвиголова. Злой юмор, но доброе сердце. Очаровательный… — Она невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая его настороженный, но гордый взгляд.

Ария рассмеялась, вскинув брови.

— Очаровательный? То есть, парень, которому яиц хватило перейти дорогу всем крупным бандам на моем астероиде, еще и юстициара очаровал?

— Я нахожу… очаровательным, когда столь юные создания проявляют такое сильное стремление к справедливости, — холодно ответила Самара.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнула Ария, явно развеселившись. — Только не надо мне тут любовных историй устраивать, вы и по отдельности у меня в печенках сидите.

Самара хотела было возразить, но поняла, что нет ни смысла, ни причин рассказывать Арии о добровольном одиночестве юстициаров. Она же просто насмехается.

— Тут было несколько странных смертей, — неожиданно сменила тему Ария. — Судя по состоянию тел, дело рук ардат-якши. — Ее лицо помрачнело. — Большинство из них были клиентами ВИП-зоны «Загробной жизни». Эта кровожадная сучара портит репутацию моего клуба. Наверное, и сейчас там ошивается в поисках новых жертв.

Самара воздержалась от замечания, что репутации «Загробной жизни» вряд ли что-то может повредить. Ей хотелось продолжить расследование, а не ввязываться в перебранку.

— Я дам тебе пропуск в ВИП-зону. Тебе или тому, кого ты ей подсунешь как наживку. — Ария Т'Лоак одарила Самару ледяной улыбкой. — Никто из персонала не узнает, что это он, даю тебе слово Арии. Ведь это будет он, правда?

* * *

После встречи с Архангелом прошло пять дней. Самара сохраняла спокойствие — у него на эти дни имелись собственные планы, а в том, что об их договоренности он не забудет, она не сомневалась.

Впрочем, дни ожидания были потрачены не зря: она в очередной раз поговорила с Арией, вернее, с вышибалой из ВИП-зоны. Еще раз проанализировала все сведения о привычках преступницы, которую преследовала. И много медитировала, чтобы сохранить спокойствие, которого Омега так упорно пыталась ее лишить. 

Она сидела на полу во мраке, лицом к окну, за которым открывалось неизменно темное небо Омеги, подсвеченное отблесками искусственных огней. Впрочем, Самара этого не видела — ее взгляд был направлен туда, где хранились накопленные за столетия воспоминания. Мерцающие голубые сполохи плясали на ее ладонях.

Она ушла так глубоко в себя, что не услышала скрежет разблокированного замка и тихий скрип открывшейся двери. Только лязг брони заставил ее удивленно моргнуть, прежде чем она поняла, что этот звук был реален.

Это был он.

Дрожащий, вцепившийся в дверной косяк мертвой хваткой… в темноте Самара не могла понять, что с ним не так. Он попытался сделать шаг вперед и, зашипев от боли, рухнул на пол грудой тяжелой брони. Резким движением сорвал с головы шлем, попытался усесться, привалившись спиной к стене. И засмеялся.

— Прошу прощения за невежливое вторжение… я решил… принять ваше приглашение зайти… ай… в любое время.

Выглядел он ужасно. Его броня была прошита дырками от пуль и залита потеками крови самых разнообразных оттенков. Ярче всего выделялась оранжевая, а вот количество его собственной крови оценить было трудно из-за синего цвета.

Самара зажгла свет; Архангел поморщился, оскалив окровавленные зубы. Его шлем треснул, правый глаз налился кровью и казался темно-синим.

— Если собираетесь спросить… как я себя чувствую, то я хотя бы… умру, смеясь. Это не… худший способ умереть.

— За вами кто-то гонится?

Она выглянула за дверь, проверила, не оставил ли он следы, и тщательно заблокировала замок.

— Вряд ли. Нет, уже нет… Поэтому… прошу прощения… Мне нужно было куда-то идти… и я не знал, куда… — Он выплевывал куски фраз между судорожными вздохами.

Он приподнялся, попытался встать и снова упал. Вокруг его сапога начала растекаться темно-синяя лужа.

— Конечно, вы можете… вышвырнуть меня отсюда. Я не об… обижусь.

Самара смотрела, как он возится с застежками сапога. Она давно уже отвыкла от проявлений сочувствия, но ведь на самом деле ее сердце ожесточилось против тех, кто этого заслуживал. Архангелу грозила опасность, он попал в беду из-за своих убеждений и пришел к ней, хотя у него не было никаких оснований ей доверять.

— Вам нужен врач, — заключила она, присев на корточки рядом с ним. — Как вам удалось дойти сюда с такими ранами?

Он запрокинул голову, издал булькающий смешок, сплюнул кровь и зашелся хохотом.

— Гарм разбил об меня… ха-ха-ха… ящик красного песка… В моей броне несколько фунтов этого дерьма… ха-ха! Вот уж не думал… что превращусь в наркокурьера… Вот я им и надышался… Наверное, только поэтому и смог уйти на собственных ногах… То есть, — Он снова попытался встать, но ноги его не слушались. — Уже не могу… Но я не вырубился… от потери крови, от боли, он ран… Все еще остается шанс помереть со смеху… Остальные варианты мне не нра… не нравятся. Включая передоз…

Он выкашлял еще одну лужицу крови, вытер синие потеки под носом и на подбородке и засмеялся снова.

— Остальное потом расскажу… Если вы меня не выгоните.

— Я уже сказала, что не выгоню. И вам срочно нужна медицинская помощь. — Самара помогла ему стащить с ноги полный крови сапог.

— Кажется, в нем больше крови, чем осталось во мне, — с усмешкой заметил Архангел. — Мое счастье, что она не начала вытекать раньше, а то бы я оставил за собой кровавый след. Ха, можете поверить — мне повезло!

— Я поражена вашим неубиваемым чувством юмора, но в вашем состоянии оно скорее настораживает. — Самара наложила тугую повязку на рваную рану у основания шпоры. Похоже, укус варрена. — У меня есть немного панацелина, но совершенно нет декстроаминовых лекарств.

— Пока я все еще смеюсь… я не умру… Лучше уж смеяться, чем орать, — его голос стал более хриплым, речь замедлилась. — Все… не так уж страшно. Я бы меньше крови потерял… если бы за мной не гнались через пол-Омеги.

Самара попыталась осмотреть оставшиеся раны, но он ее остановил.

— Я не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством… но если умру у вас на полу, это будет еще худшим злоуп… потреблением… Вы не могли бы привести… врача? Я не могу… идти в клинику сам; бандиты уже ищут… полумертвого и обдолбанного турианца… Как смешно говорят эти люди… кто кого и чем долбал?..

Его глаза начали стекленеть.

— Да, но как я вас оставлю?

— Не волнуйтесь, я не уйду к духам… пока вы не вернетесь, — он устало улыбнулся и поморщился. — Хотя… вы так добры, что я не знаю… может быть, вы просто глюк?

Она подняла руку, чтобы вытереть кровь, сочащуюся из-под лицевых пластин (нет, не погладила его по щеке!). Он слегка наклонил голову (нет, не прижался к ее ласковой ладони!). 

— Есть врач, который согласится мне помочь. — Самара с трудом разобрала хриплый шепот Архангела, когда тот активировал свой омни-инструмент, чтобы передать координаты. — Будьте осторожны, это территория «Синих светил». 

* * *

В длинном коридоре клиники Самару встретил стремительный поток коротких фраз. Но даже когда она заглянула в палату и увидела говоруна, тот так и не прервал свою отрывистую речь. Похоже, старый худой саларианец в белом халате и был тем Мордином Солусом, о котором говорил ее незваный гость. Он склонился над лежащим на столе изможденным батарианцем и что-то втолковывал своему ассистенту-человеку. Самара скромно встала у двери, не желая его прерывать.

— Профессор… — Наконец-то ассистент ее заметил и робко попытался вставить слово, махнув рукой в ее направлении. Доктор Солус выпрямился и повернулся к ней. Его большие черные глаза удивленно моргнули.

— Юстициар-азари. Любопытно. Не ожидал увидеть в своей жизни.

— Вы на удивление хорошо информированы, доктор Солус, — кивнула Самара.

— Работал в ГОР. Уволился, но связи остались, — невозмутимо обронил саларианец, как будто речь шла о работе в цветочной лавке. — Интересно, о чем думала Ария, пустив юстициара на Омегу. Удивлен, что астероид еще цел. Восхищаюсь работой юстициаров. Прекрасная древняя традиция. К сожалению, отмирает. Испытываю интерес к их кодексу. Поразительный подход к сомнительным этическим аспектам. Игнорирование. Конечное суждение означает… 

— Профессор, я восхищена вашими познаниями и глубоко уважаю стремление изучить наш кодекс. Надеюсь, у нас еще будет время поговорить. — Пора было переходить к делу. Похоже, когда доктор Солус открывал рот, остановить его было практически невозможно. — Я пришла к вам за помощью. Мой… друг серьезно ранен и лежит в моей квартире. Мне нужно, чтобы вы пошли со мной.

— Друг юстициара на Омеге. Еще интереснее. — Солус вытащил из-под стола небольшой чемоданчик и метнулся через комнату к стенному сейфу. — В клинике много работы, новая болезнь. Возможно, искусственного происхождения. Должен предотвратить эпидемию. Но слово юстициара... Нет неважных дел и недостойных личностей, — добавил он с загадочной улыбкой. — Какие раны получил ваш друг?

— Я точно сказать не могу, он отправил меня за вами до того, как я смогла его полностью осмотреть. Побои, укус варрена, возможно, огнестрел. Большая кровопотеря. Похоже, он дрался с несколькими кроганами, на нем их кровь. И он упоминал неумышленное употребление красного песка.

Мордин Солус смерил ее взглядом.

— Неумышленное. Ключевое слово. Как? На азари красный песок не действует. Вид вашего друга? Ввязался в драку с кроганами. Безрассудство для любого вида. Необходимо транспортировать в клинику.

Самара на мгновение растерялась. Гаррус явно доверял Солусу, раз обратился к нему за лечением, но что на самом деле знает этот доктор?

— Он турианец, профессор, — ровным голосом ответила она. — И его… нельзя транспортировать. Что касается инцидента с красным песком, то, по его словам, некто по имени Гарм разбил ящик, когда они дрались.

Доктор Солус стремительно развернулся, уставился на нее своими огромными, черными, влажными глазами и впервые надолго умолк. 

«Может, я сказала что-то лишнее?» — подумала Самара.

— Кроган-воевода. Худший выбор в качестве спарринг-партнера, — наконец заговорил профессор.— Гарм — лидер местного отделения «Кровавой стаи». Жесток, безжалостен, кровожаден. Невероятная регенерация, даже для крогана. Ваш друг — потенциальный суицидник. Ему невероятно повезло, что он остался жив. В каком, говорите, он был состоянии?


	3. Chapter 3

Гаррус открыл глаза в тот самый миг, когда раздался скрип замка, но потеря крови ослабила его тело и замедлила реакцию. Веки казались тяжелыми, как свинец, руки-ноги не слушались. Когда ему наконец удалось сфокусировать взгляд, он увидел перед собой пару огромных серебристо-голубых глаз. Почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев в перчатке из металлизированной ткани. Он помнил и эти пальцы, и эту перчатку. 

Он испустил вздох облегчения, оскалил зубы в улыбке и попытался пошутить:

— Видите… Я же говорил, что вас дождусь… А теперь можете вести сюда… свою ардат-якши… Смерть от секса вышла на первое место… в моем списке...

— Сначала лечение, — донесся из темноты ворчливый голос саларианца. — Разговоры потом. 

— Привет, док. — Гаррус почувствовал укол, но почти не ощутил боли. — Я тоже рад вас видеть…

Самара и Мордин в четыре руки начали снимать с него броню; Гаррус пытался им помочь, но почти безуспешно.

— Неразумное, глупое поведение, — раздраженно выговаривал ему Мордин, но в его тоне явно чувствовалось беспокойство. — Драка с Гармом — верное самоубийство.

— Я почти его завалил, док, — выдохнул Гаррус. — Застал его, когда он был один. И я бы прикончил его, если бы проклятые ворка не набежали… 

— Скорее он бы вас прикончил, — огрызнулся саларианец, проворно срезая остатки термобелья в тех местах, где ткань присохла к ранам. — Вы со своими травмами неделю проваляетесь. А Гарм уже забыл о вашей драке. 

— Нет, Мордин, я не могу… Уууй! — Раздался хруст кости. Мордин вправил выбитый сустав, и принялся сканировать поврежденный локоть омни-инструментом.

— Сначала лечение. Возражения потом, — строго возразил он. — Придется остаться здесь, если не поедете в клинику.

Гаррус не знал, что за препарат вколол ему доктор, но его действию было очень тяжело сопротивляться. Боль медленно уходила, сменяясь сонливостью. Он попытался объяснить Мордину, что не может оставаться здесь, тем более на неделю, и не только потому, что Самаре это не понравится…

Он зевнул, глядя в ее широко открытые, завораживающие глаза. Голова была совсем тяжелой, ее трудно было удержать, но, даже зажмурившись, он продолжал видеть перед собой светло-голубые радужки с темным ободком…

* * *

Доктор Солус действовал очень эффективно. Его руки порхали над расслабленным телом спящего пациента с искусностью талантливого музыканта.

— Удар в голову с близкого расстояния. Невероятное везение; результатом могло стать более сильное сотрясение. Необходим отдых, хороший сон. При всем уважении, юстициар. Вы, — Солус уставился на Самару, — можете это обеспечить? Если нет, нужно найти убежище. Ваш друг очень важен, дарит надежду. — Саларианец вздохнул. — Молодой. Импульсивный. Сам подписал себе смертный приговор.

— Я могу, профессор, — неожиданно для себя ответила Самара. — Я на протяжении веков служила кодексу и вела уединенную жизнь юстициара. Его общество может стать… приятной переменой.

— Отлично, — кивнул доктор. — Заботьтесь о нем. Следите, чтобы принимал лекарства и менял повязки. Загляну через день или два, принесу еще медикаментов. Декстропитание?

— Не проблема. Я вне подозрений; никто из местных бандитов не видел нас вместе. Я смогу достать все, что понадобится для его полного исцеления.

Мордин улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

— Прекрасный выбор друга, не так уж и глуп. Учитывая ваше прибытие на Омегу, знакомство недавнее. Но все-таки он вам доверился, пришел сюда. Спонтанное решение, но блестящее. 

Он залил гелем самый глубокий укус и принялся перевязывать ногу.

— Нужно переложить его на диван.

— В кровати ему будет гораздо удобнее при его росте, — возразила Самара. — Я безразлична к комфорту, большую часть ночи я медитирую.

Биотическое пламя вспыхнуло на ее пальцах, и она осторожно подняла своего спящего гостя с запачканного кровью пола. Мордин следил, чтобы не сдвинулись повязки, и аккуратно придерживал голову Гаруса, пока Самара не опустила его на кровать и укутала одеялом. 

Саларианец постоял у изголовья, глядя на него с сочувствием. Затем снова вздохнул.

— Будет жить. Повезло.

Он повернулся к Самаре, расправил плечи и рассеянно вытер руки о белый халат, добавив к имеющемуся «узору» еще одно синее пятно.

— Хорошо, что связались со мной. Буду рад продолжить знакомство. Скоро увидимся. Если потребуется помощь, вы знаете, где меня найти.

Он собрал инструменты, тщательно протер их салфеткой и аккуратно уложил в чемоданчик. Ловко защелкнул замок, выпрямился и сунул в руки Самары пачку бинтов и какие-то упаковки.

— Декстроаминовые лекарства. Он знает, что с ними делать. Температура в комнате должна быть выше. Для турианцев нормален более жаркий климат. Хорошая физическая форма, плохое питание. Предполагаю: после прибытия на Омегу жил на армейских пайках.

Саларианец кивнул собственным мыслям, бросил последний взгляд на кровать и направился к двери.

Уже стоя на пороге, он снова обратился к Самаре.

— Не буду спрашивать об ардат-якши, но… Не подвергайте риску его жизнь. Слишком опасно.

Мордин Солус повел плечами и исчез в темном коридоре.

* * *

Самара пыталась вспомнить, каково это — жить с кем-то в одном помещении. С одной стороны ей хотелось оставить его досыпать, а самой уйти куда-нибудь подальше, где можно сохранить свое привычное за долгие века одиночество.

С другой стороны ее снедало любопытство. Но в кодексе юстициаров не было места для этого чувства.

Она присела на край кровати. Прислушалась к медленному, размеренному дыханию. Она помнила, как тихо спят турианцы.

И как быстро эти хищники просыпаются.

Не будь он под действием успокоительных, Самара побоялась бы его разбудить. Но сейчас он вряд ли мог заметить ее молчаливое присутствие.

Она провела рукой по его меткам, и ее касание было легким, как перышко. 

Позади были века воспоминаний. О временах, когда она, юная дева, свободная, беспечная, жила одним мгновением — мгновением удовольствия, кровопролития или любви. 

И каждый раз любовь казалась вечной.

Планета, покрытая жарким тропическим лесом… ее название давно выветрилось из памяти. Самару не волновали названия мест, где она была счастлива. С ним.

Другой рисунок меток, но тот же темно-синий цвет. Светлые платиновые пластины, грация движений, яркие бирюзовые глаза…

Она склонилась над Архангелом и позволила себе вдохнуть его экзотический пряный запах, смешанный с запахом его крови.

Воспоминания…

Все, что у нее осталось.


	4. Chapter 4

Такого похмелья у Гарруса не было даже после той безумной ночи в «Логове Коры». Встать он не мог — мешали головокружение и боль буквально в каждой клетке его тела. Перед глазами все плыло, но постепенно мутная пелена начала рассеиваться…

Где он?!

Он бы бросился бежать отсюда в приступе паранойи, если бы его тело было на это способно. Шаг за шагом он начал вспоминать события прошлого дня…

Надо же было так влипнуть…

Двигать глазами тоже было больно, но все же Гаррус попытался осмотреться. Маленькая квартира, дешевая, но чистенькая. Неплохой вид из окна. Даже можно было примерно определить, в какой части Омеги он оказался.

Точно! Юстициар.

Она сидела на столе, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Ее взгляд был направлен на Гарруса, но он понятия не имел, сколько времени она его рассматривает. Казалось, она может сидеть неподвижно, даже ни разу не моргнув, годами. По крайней мере, у нее было не злое лицо. Вроде бы. Гаррус вспомнил, как ввалился к ней накануне…

Он попытался откашляться, но в горле было сухо, как в палавенской пустыне.

Юстициар спрыгнула со стола и набрала воды. Затем присела на корточки возле кровати и поднесла чашку ко рту Гарруса. Руки слушались его плохо, поэтому он просто наклонил голову и вылакал холодную жидкость. С каждым мгновением его смущение нарастало. 

Допив воду, он наконец-то выдавил из себя несколько почти неразборчивых слов:

— Спасибо… Но вам не стоило…

— Тссс, — произнесла она. — Вам нужно отдыхать и набираться сил.

— Я не… Послушайте, я обычно не вторгаюсь в чужие квартиры, и если вчера я молол чепуху, то это только из-за красного песка…

Самара… ее звали Самарой, он это запомнил… улыбнулась, и ее холодные глаза неожиданно заблестели.

— На самом деле я не имею ничего против. Я живу на свете почти тысячу лет, но ваше вчерашнее появление было весьма впечатляющим, даже для меня.

Гаррус поморщился, скорее от боли, чем от стыда. Вся правая половина его лица казалась онемевшей.

— Просто это… не в моем стиле.

Азари скользнула по нему взглядом, и от нее снова повеяло холодом.

— У вас талант делать правильный выбор в критических ситуациях. Вы были правы, что пришли сюда. Я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи и помогу вам.

Ее голос был монотонным, убаюкивающим… Гаррус понял, что сил у него совсем не осталось.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, сомкнул тяжелые веки и снова провалился в сон.

* * *

Когда Гаррус проснулся во второй раз, Самара сидела на полу у окна. Он видел только ее спину и слабое мерцание биотики.

Он приподнялся на локте, зашипел от боли, но все-таки смог сесть.

Похоже, азари его услышала; голубое пламя окутало ее фигуру и исчезло, она плавным движением встала из позы лотоса и повернулась к кровати.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она. — Теперь вы выглядите лучше.

Гаррус потер ноющий лоб, ощупал зубы языком — как ни странно, все были на месте.

— Сколько я уже…

— Наверное, весь дневной цикл. Я теряю представление о времени, когда медитирую.

— Я искренне прошу прощения. Я не хотел навязываться вам… 

Он осмотрел свои многочисленные повязки и обнаружил, что, если не считать бинтов, на нем нет ни кусочка ткани.

Его броня валялась в углу комнаты, но никаких других вещей в поле зрения не оказалось.

— Эй, а моя одежда?..

— Нам с доктором Солусом пришлось ее срезать, — пожала плечами Самара. — Ничего страшного, я знаю, что турианцы не стыдятся наготы, когда находятся в окружении соотечественников, так что чувствуйте себя как дома.

Просто потрясающе — мало того, что он застрял в ее квартире полумертвый, так еще и с голой жопой. Не то чтобы ему было чего стесняться, но…

— В мой список добавилась смерть от смущения. Не знаю, что может быть хуже — ввалиться в вашу квартиру под кайфом или разгуливать нагишом…

К удивлению Гарруса, Самара тихо рассмеялась.

— Я же сказала, мне тысяча лет. И если вдруг в моей квартире оказывается столь молодой и красивый обнаженный мужчина, это может мне только польстить. К тому же вряд ли я смогу увидеть что-то новое.

Гаррус вздохнул, не нашел в себе сил продолжить спор и слез с кровати. Комната опасно накренилась, и ему пришлось прижаться к стене, чтоб не упасть.

— Хорошая стена, — пробормотал он и побрел в ванную.

Как оказалось, смывание засохшей крови может затянуться надолго, если в процессе пытаешься не отключиться. Похоже, крови действительно вытекло много; Мордин залатал его как раз вовремя.

Кстати, о Мордине.

— Солус оставил вам какие-то лекарства? — поинтересовался Гаррус.

За его спиной раздался цокот каблуков, и бесстрастный голос произнес:

— Да. Он сказал, вы знаете, что с ними делать.

Самара протянула ему медикаменты, и Гаррус с первого взгляда убедился, что доктор все предусмотрел. Он торопливо проглотил обезболивающе, добавил несколько противовоспалительных пилюль и занялся повязками.

Самара стояла рядом и молча на него смотрела. От ее взгляда Гаррусу снова стало не по себе.

— А что-нибудь еще Мордин сказал? Кроме того, что я дурак с суицидальными наклонностями?

— Да, — кивнула она. — Он пообещал заглянуть через пару дней и принести еще лекарств. Кстати, мне любопытно… он знает, кто вы такой? Вы разговаривали так, словно у вас нет никаких секретов друг от друга. Мне показалось, что вы полностью ему доверяете.

— Нечастый случай на Омеге, да? — хмыкнул Гаррус. — Он сотрудник ГОР, точнее бывший сотрудник, но это ничего не меняет. Скрыть что-то от агента ГОР… ну, все равно что попытаться убежать от снайпера… 

Гаррус выглянул из комнаты и убедился, что его снайперская винтовка по-прежнему стоит у стены. 

— Абсолютно безнадежно. Я говорю с ним так, как будто он все про меня знает, чтобы избежать лишних объяснений. Он лечил кое-кого из моих ребят. И у него интересная репутация. Мы… делаем почти одинаковую работу здесь, на Омеге. Еще, мне кажется, его преследует какой-то случай из прошлого. Похоже, он участвовал в сомнительном проекте.

— Он упоминал, что интересуется этическими аспектами нашего кодекса, — подтвердила Самара. — Мне было приятно встретить эрудита в таком неожиданном месте. 

— Вот видите? И я вам говорю, что он всезнайка. — Гаррус принялся с отвращением выковыривать засохшую кровь из-под когтей. — И он способен с одинаковой легкостью заштопать вас или пристрелить. Он потрясающий, правда?

— Согласна, — холодно улыбнулась Самара.

Они вернулись в комнату, и Гаррус осмотрел броню. По крайней мере, будет чем заняться в ближайшие дни. Ремонт и чистка помогут убить время до возвращения на базу.

— Прошу прощения, я провела последние четыре века в одиночестве и разучилась принимать гостей. — Самара окинула Гарруса своим немигающим взглядом. — Мне следовало поинтересоваться, не голодны ли вы…

— Нет, все в порядке. Кажется… у меня нет аппетита, — соврал он, стараясь не обращать внимание на урчание в животе. — Вряд ли у вас есть декстроаминовые продукты…

— У меня было много свободного времени, пока вы спали. Я… предположила, что вы проснетесь голодным.

Гаррус понял, что его сражение между скромностью и базовыми потребностями организма проиграно окончательно.

— О нет, не стоило…

* * *

Гаррус никогда еще не ел так вкусно на Омеге. Он перестал извиняться, тем более что все его слова разбивались о невозмутимую вежливость юстициара, и просто наслаждался жизнью. Ну, насколько это было возможно при его травмах.

Уж чему Омега действительно могла научить, так это находить удовольствие в мелочах. Вкусной еды, таблетки обезболивающего и теплой квартиры оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гаррус почувствовал себя совершенно счастливым.

Кстати, он заметил, что температура в комнате была комфортной. Прямо на удивление. Он привык, что представители большинства рас предпочитают более прохладный воздух.

— Похоже, вы много знаете о турианцах, — предположил он, поднеся ко рту очередной кусок мяса. — Уж явно больше того, что известно всем и каждому.

Самара сидела на кухонной тумбе, подтянув колени к груди, и ее красивое лицо казалось совершенно бесстрастным.

— У меня был друг… — Взгляд ее серебристых глаз невидяще скользнул по оконному стеклу. — Турианец… Вы похожи на него.

Гаррус услышал в ее голосе тихую грусть.

— С ним что-то случилось?

— Нет. Но прошло несколько веков, и я еще жива. А он нет.

— Простите, что спросил, — Гаррус уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Ничего страшного. И все же недостатки долгой жизни… очевидны. Потери… накапливаются.

— Угу, — кивнул он. — Сменим тему?

— Как пожелаете. Можете задать мне вопрос.

— Расскажите про юстициаров, — попросил Гаррус. — Мне бы… хотелось понять.

Она надолго опустила взгляд, но прежде чем Гаррус успел предложить сменить тему еще раз, все-таки заговорила:

— Юстициары-азари служат кодексу юстициаров. Он состоит из пятисот сутр, и каждую из них я знаю наизусть. Цель нашего кодекса — дать нам четкое представление о любой ситуации, в которой мы можем оказаться, чтобы мы смогли защитить невиновных и покарать зло.

— Такая жизнь должна быть… интересной. — Гаррус отодвинул тарелку и подпер голову ладонью. — И опасной. С некоторым налетом романтики, я бы сказал.

— Пожалуй, да, — согласилась Самара, все так же не поднимая глаз. — Молодые азари зачитываются романтическими историями о юстициарах. И большая часть из них — выдумки. В действительности наш путь полон великих жертв и смертельного риска. Если вмешивается юстициар, значит уже не осталось возможности разрешить дело мирным путем. Нас очень многие недолюбливают, но наш орден так немногочислен, что мало у кого есть шанс встретить юстициара за всю свою жизнь.

— В таком случае я сочту нашу встречу за честь, — с легким кивком сказал Гаррус. Самара посмотрела на него и впервые за все время разговора улыбнулась.

— Я не ищу ни почестей, ни похвал, но мне приятно оказаться в обществе столь обходительного юноши. Я могу казаться героиней, — добавила она, — но при необходимости способна хладнокровно убивать. 

Гаррус нахмурился.

— А проблем у нас с вами не будет? Ваш кодекс не потребует, чтобы вы убили и меня?

— Как вы отличаете невиновного от виновного в своем прицеле? — ее тон был ледяным, но Гаррус ответил ей, не задумываясь:

— Невиновный никогда не попадет ко мне в прицел.

Она соскочила с тумбы, подошла к столику и мягко прикоснулась прохладными пальцами к лицевой пластине Гарруса. Он поднял взгляд — он улыбалась ему совершенно искренне, улыбались даже ее странные глаза.

— Поэтому я рада, что обратилась за помощью именно к вам. Никогда не забывайте то, что вы сейчас сказали, никогда не изменяйте себе, Гаррус.

Она впервые назвала его по имени. Улыбнулась ему, прикоснулась к щеке. Ради этого стоило драться с кроганом и чуть не умереть. Гаррус был готов убить ардат-якши голыми руками, лишь бы только еще раз услышать, как Самара произносит его имя.


	5. Chapter 5

Появившийся на следующий день Мордин Солус выглядел еще более нервным, чем обычно. К огромному облегчению Гарруса, он принес стопку турианской одежды.

— Примерно вашего размера. Пациент, жертва нового вируса. — Саларианец глубоко вздохнул. — Не выжил, поздно для вакцинации, лечение не идеально. Нужно больше времени на изучение, высокий риск эпидемии. — Он взмахнул рукой, указывая и на кучу вещей, и на собственный халат. — Стерильно, обработано в автоклаве, никакой опасности, слишком уязвимое состояние на этой стадии лечения. Во избежание риска в будущем буду заходить реже. Пишите, если понадоблюсь.

Доктор торопливо осмотрел самые серьезные повреждения и наложил мазь, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда заклеивал очередную чистую рану. Он снова просканировал все тело, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Есть незнакомые ощущения? Координация движений в норме? Сотрясение мозга, высокая вероятность…

Он щелкнул пальцами у глаза Гарруса, проверяя рефлексы.

— Спасибо, что беспокоитесь обо мне, Мордин, но уж одно сотрясение мозга я как-нибудь переживу. Если там вообще есть чему сотрясаться.

Доктор растянул губы в улыбке.

— Все шутите. К счастью, красный песок не влияет на турианцев так, как на людей. Кровоизлияния в мозг, лучше смерть, нередки случаи пожизненной инвалидности…

Гаррус усмехнулся.

— Ходят слухи, что красный песок пробуждает биотические способности. Жаль, что в суматохе я не смог это проверить. Ха, они бы напугались до усрачки, если бы Архангел двинул их биотикой! Как будто я без биотики не справляюсь.

Мордин вздохнул, взял Гарруса за руку и что-то положил ему в ладонь.

— Держите. Надеюсь, вам не понадобится.

Гаррус взглянул на маленький флакон. Запечатанный, с незнакомым шестиугольным логотипом на этикетке. Буквы, по мнению Гарруса, были похожи на человеческие, но прочесть надпись он не смог. Она не дублировалась ни на других языках, ни даже на всеобщем.

— Что это, Мордин? Похоже, это изготовлено людьми и не предназначено для других рас.

— Отличное наблюдение, когнитивные способности не пострадали. — Доктор Солус прищурился. — Тайный проект, прочеловеческая организация. «Цербер».

— А, их я знаю. Но когда я сталкивался с ними, у них еще не было этого забавного логотипа.

Солус кивнул.

— Омега-энкафалин. Подавляет биотические способности. Ардат-якши опасней, чем вы думаете. Не глупите, сведите риск к минимуму.

* * *

После ухода Мордина в комнате стало неожиданно тихо. 

— Что ж, это было очень… по-мординовски. — Гаррус уселся на диван и принялся рассматривать подарок. — Он просто входит и дает тебе разработанный террористами экспериментальный препарат, чтобы помочь справиться с загадочной серийной убийцей. А ты даже спросить не успеваешь, откуда он все узнал и где это раздобыл.

— Вам знакома эта организация, «Цербер»? — вежливо спросила Самара.

— Ну да, это было… года полтора назад. Тогда «Цербер» нас мало интересовал. Мы просто зачистили пару их баз, пока преследовали Сарена по всей галактике. И даже если бы мы этого не сделали, они бы рано или поздно сами все похерили. Эти ребята не могут даже завтрак себе приготовить, чтобы он не открыл по ним ответный огонь.

— В вашем прошлом было много приключений, — улыбнулась Самара.

— Думаю, что до вас мне еще далеко. Но да, я не всегда тратил свои лучшие годы на драки с кроганами и отстрел наемников в этой дыре. Когда-то я работал в СБЦ…

— И что случилось?

Он пожал плечами.

— Много всего. Надоела бюрократия, почувствовал разницу между изучением улик в кабинете и погоней за спектром-предателем с собственной армией гетов и жнецом в придачу.

— Прошу прощения, — мягко заговорила Самара. — Я редко покидала пространство азари, а уединенная жизнь юстициара сделала меня невнимательной к галактическим новостям. Но я хотела бы выслушать вашу историю… 

* * *

Он совсем забыл о времени, пересказывая Самаре события более чем годовой давности. Казалось, все это было вчера — холод Новерии, приятное тепло Вермайра, превратившегося после взрыва ядерной бомбы в огненный ад, головокружение после поездок в «Мако», рухнувшие чуть ли не на голову обломки «Властелина»…

— …Я же говорю, это было не просто нападение гетов. Я был там, я видел «Властелина», я слышал, что одурманенный Сарен рассказывал Шепард. Я всадил пулю ему в голову, чтобы убить его наверняка. Я видел множество трупов, я многих убил. Я всегда отличу мертвого от живого. А затем он… изменился и напал на нас.

— Поверить трудно, но я верю вам, — кивнула Самара. — Сама я не могла судить о тех событиях — все, что я слышала, это краткие официальные репортажи.

— Да. И они свалили все на гетов, — он дернул мандибулами. — А после смерти Шепард стало еще проще — никто уже не говорил о жнецах. Иногда я задумываюсь о том, не было ли крушение «Нормандии» подстроено политиканами, чтобы поддержать свою «гетскую» версию. Политикам нельзя доверять.

— Вас там не было?

— Да, я покинул «Нормандию» после победы над «Властелином». Когда-то я был кандидатом в спектры и решил попробовать еще раз, верил, что смогу добиться большего без бюрократических препонов. Почти весь экипаж остался с Шепард, но никто уже не отправлял ее на серьезные задания. Она по большей части занималась патрулированием, это… унизительно для героини.

Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями; те дни ему было больно вспоминать.

— В результате героиня галактики, которой слишком многие хотели заткнуть рот, погибла на обычном патрулировании. При том, что выжил даже калека-пилот! У меня в голове не укладывается… — Гаррус скрипнул зубами. — Они не потрудились даже найти ее тело. Гроб был пустым, и всех это устраивало. Не понимаю я этих людей.

Самара смотрела словно сквозь него, и на ее лице застыло привычное холодное выражение.

— Она много для вас значила?

Он встретился с ней взглядом.

— Да. Иногда… наши мнения не совпадали, и она читала мне нотации, почти как мой отец. Но она показала мне, как быстро и легко решаются проблемы без бумажной волокиты. Именно она подтолкнула меня к решению продолжить обучение на спектра.

— Но вы им не стали? — уточнила Самара.

Гаррус кивнул.

— После нападения на Цитадель там развелось слишком много политиков и бюрократов. Как я и сказал, никто не хотел рисковать. Думаю, тот факт, что я был с Шепард, когда мы победили Сарена, помешал мне попасть в окончательный список. Поэтому я ушел, воспользовался знаниями, полученными в СБЦ, чтобы замести следы, и… оказался на Омеге. Здесь все так просто, никакой бюрократии, никакой политики и всего одно правило…

— Однажды я сражалась со спектром. — Самара отвернулась. — С турианцем по имени Найлус.

— Я знал Найлуса, — он взглянул на нее с любопытством. — Сарен убил его на Иден Прайм. Это было подло, он втерся Найлусу в доверие и выстрелил ему в затылок.

— Он убил невиновного и безоружного гражданского у меня на глазах, и кодекс требовал, чтобы я его покарала, — нахмурилась Самара. — Он сбежал, использовав мой кодекс против меня. Он был прекрасным тактиком, и мне трудно представить, что он вот так погиб…

— Сарен был его наставником и другом, — пояснил Гаррус. — Можно задать вам вопрос? Найлус ушел от вас безнаказанным, но в итоге был предательски убит. Что говорит ваш кодекс о подобной ситуации?

* * *

Самаре нравилось его любопытство. В этом они, пожалуй, не совпадали, но это было не важно. Зато он давал правильные ответы, задавал правильные вопросы, принимал правильные решения. Они как будто находились на одной волне.

— Мой кодекс говорит, что для юстициара в этом случае не осталось работы. Сарен совершил несравнимо более тяжкие преступления, но оба злодея мертвы.

Гаррус потер лобную пластину.

— То есть, все сводится к смерти? Любой ценой?

Самара вздохнула.

— Если это не ставит под угрозу жизнь невинных. Но иногда… даже мне не удается избежать случайных жертв.

Судя по любопытному взгляду Гарруса, он заметил скорбь в ее голосе и не решился расспрашивать дальше.

— Мне пришлось убить жителей целой деревни, когда я преследовала Моринт… ту ардат-якши, поймать которую вы обещали мне помочь. Она заставила их поклоняться себе как богине и приносить в жертву юных азари для утоления ее похоти. А когда я ее нашла, они дали ей возможность убежать… ценой собственных жизней.

— Мы сражались с ордами хасков, но это не то же самое. — Гаррус поежился. — Даже для наших соратников-людей. Я так понимаю, она очень сильна? Я не боюсь, просто мне нужно быть готовым.

— Она сильна, — подтвердила Самара. — И становится сильнее с каждой новой жертвой. Но вдвоем мы сможем положить конец ее злодеяниям.

Она могла лишь надеяться, что тонкий слух турианца не уловил неуверенности в ее голосе. Сейчас Гаррус должен был верить в успех. Только его сила воли давала им надежду на победу над врагом; нельзя было допустить, чтобы у него появились сомнения. Самара не хотела, чтобы он погиб из-за ее неосторожности.

Чтобы он стал следующей жертвой Моринт.

* * *

К радости Гарруса, его визор уцелел; без него было бы совсем уж скучно. С утра Гаррус послал своим парням краткую весточку, заверив их, что он живой, относительно здоровый и находится в безопасности. Полученный ответ был абсолютно непечатным. Мысль о том, что о нем так сильно беспокоятся, подняла Гаррусу настроение, и он начал подпевать мелодиям из трек-листа, пока осматривал дырки в броне. Самары не было уже полдня, и можно было не бояться помешать ее медитации.

На один только ремонт нагрудника ушло несколько часов. Шлем был разбит еще сильнее, и для его починки не нашлось нужного инструмента, так что Гаррус занялся полировкой царапин и настройкой электронных контуров.

Общение с Самарой оказалось гораздо более интересным, чем он ожидал. С Шепард все было иначе. Ее действия всегда были решительными и самоотверженными, но при этом непоследовательными и спонтанными. Турианцам трудно понять человеческую логику, поэтому Гаррус просто смотрел, слушал и пытался учиться. Иногда ему казалось, что она сама не может объяснить причины своих поступков. Это было связано со свойственным людям умением импровизировать и находить выход из любых ситуаций, и Гаррус верил, что это качество может стать одним из его преимуществ, если он сумеет его перенять.

К счастью, Шепард довольно быстро догадалась, что после отцовского воспитания Гаррус терпеть не мог, когда его поучали. А если бы не догадалась, он никогда бы не сказал об этом прямым текстом. Но она действительно прислушивалась к его мнению, и это сделало пребывание Гарруса на человеческом корабле гораздо более приятным. И все равно иногда он ее совершенно не понимал.

Зато у Самары на все находились ответы. И ее ответы были соблазнительно простыми и понятными.

Она была жесткой и бескомпромиссной. Иногда Гарруса беспокоила мысль о том, что может случиться, если он окажется недостойным и навлечет на себя ее гнев. У него ведь не было кодекса, он просто делал то, что считал правильным. При всей своей самоуверенности он никогда не мнил о себе так высоко, чтобы считать себя образцом добродетели. Даже свое звучное прозвище он получил от других. Это слово не имело смысла для турианцев, но было как-то связано с одной из человеческих религий. Гаррус слабо разбирался в людских верованиях. Может, когда-нибудь он и пороется в экстранете, когда будет не в кого стрелять.

Но до сих пор юстициар не проявляла никаких признаков неодобрения. Она держалась отстраненно, но с удовольствием вступала в разговор. Гаррус старался не злоупотреблять ее добротой, но похоже было, что она искренне наслаждается общением. Она не пыталась скрыть печаль в глазах и голосе, и непонятно было, то ли это боль, накопившаяся за очень долгую жизнь, то ли какое-то личное горе. Спросить об этом прямо Гаррус не решился. Он просто понял, что ее расстраивает вовсе не его присутствие или какие-то неосторожные слова.

Шепард могла прочесть ему мораль, если была с ним в чем-то не согласна. Как при первой встрече в клинике доктора Мишель. Но она бы никогда не разнесла его биотикой на мелкие клочки. Зато Самара убила бы его, не моргнув глазом, если бы сочла это своим долгом. И это делало ее отношение к нему еще более ценным.

Гаррус гордился тем, что помог Шепард победить Сарена. Но теперь, пообщавшись с носительницей тысячелетней мудрости и добродетели, он уже не был так уверен, что все действия Шепард были бы одобрены кодексом юстициаров.


	6. Chapter 6

— У вас приятный голос, — донеслось из-за спины, и Гаррус от неожиданности чуть не выпрыгнул из собственных пластин.

— Прошу прощения, я не хотела вас испугать, — извинилась Самара. — И прерывать не хотела.

— Ничего, я просто… не слышал, как вы вошли. Увлекся… вот этим, — он обвел рукой лежащие на столе фрагменты брони. — Сейчас все уберу, раз вы вернулись…

— Не нужно, — азари рассеянно провела пальцем по синей поверхности наплечника. — Я бы посмотрела, как вы работаете, если не возражаете. И мне понравилось, как вы поете. Я бы с удовольствием еще послушала.

Наверное, Гаррус выглядел слишком смущенным, потому что она взглянула на него с почти умоляющей, застенчивой улыбкой.

— Любые образцы искусства вашего народа так редки за пределами турианского пространства. Мне было приятно вспомнить дни моей молодости.

Он нервно прочистил горло, склонился над столом, схватил первый попавшийся фрагмент брони, и внезапно устыдился собственного плей-листа. В нем было слишком мало настоящих песен, и слишком много клубных хитов. Самара тем временем заняла свое любимое место на кухонной тумбе и стала молча наблюдать за тем, как он очищает голенище от засохшей крови. Какого бы цвета она ни была изначально, засыхая, становилась одинаковой — грязно-бурой.

Монотонные движения помогали справиться с застенчивостью. Гаррус начал напевать какую-то военную балладу, стараясь не замечать пристального взгляда Самары. Гладкая металлическая поверхность медленно проступала под пятнами, и вскоре он даже перестал замечать, что поет.

А потом песня закончилась. В комнате стало неожиданно тихо.

Гаррус поднял взгляд и увидел мечтательную улыбку Самары. Она поднесла ладонь к горлу, ее светло-голубые глаза были полны тоски. Она, как и всегда, смотрела сквозь него, но неожиданно сфокусировала взгляд, и у Гарруса екнуло сердце.

Ее каблуки снова застучали по покрытому плиткой полу. Самара почти кокетливо наклонила голову, ее чуть прищуренные глаза заблестели.

— Спасибо, Гаррус. Вы не представляете, как много это для меня значит… какие дорогие сердцу воспоминания вы во мне пробудили.

Она медленно приблизилась к нему, и теперь в ее глазах появилось новое выражение — задумчивое, ностальгическое, почти страдальческое, и при этом очаровательное. Она протянула руку в его сторону, но замерла на полпути, словно сопротивляясь желанию прикоснуться. Все ее тело содрогнулось, как будто в ней шла какая-то внутренняя борьба, холодные черты смягчились, и маска безразличия исчезла, сменившись выражением беззащитности. Гаррус был намного выше ее, но ему внезапно стало страшно… от жажды этого прикосновения. Достаточно было сделать всего один шаг…

Самара отшатнулась, опустила руки и горделиво вскинула голову.

— Спасибо, — повторила она, и ее голос исказился от горя.

Гаррус снова посмотрел на стол, чтобы скрыть смущение. Как он вообще посмел так думать о ней, мечтать о физическом контакте с кем-то таким величественным и таким недоступным… Это было неуместно, это обескураживало, он вообще не понимал, откуда в нем возникли такие желания. Он глубоко ее уважал, восхищался ею, ее загадочность пробуждала в нем любопытство — она была высшим созданием и совершенно запретным. 

Похоже, воображение сыграло над ним злую шутку, пытаясь восполнить нехватку любви, которую он так остро ощущал на Омеге. Эти желания нужно было похоронить и забыть о них навсегда. К счастью, Гаррус ничем себя не выдал и не сделал ничего, о чем потом бы сожалел. Он был бы счастлив быть с ней рядом, преклоняться перед ней, не позволяя примитивным инстинктам или иррациональным чувствам сбросить ее с пьедестала.

Но он не может с ней остаться.

Нужно было сказать ей об этом, хотя Гаррусу совершенно этого не хотелось. 

— Мне кажется, я достаточно окреп, чтобы уйти. Надо бы вернуться на базу, проверить, как там мои ребята, люлей от них получить за то, что пропадал так долго… 

Самара окинула его долгим задумчивым взглядом и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Как жаль, я уже успела привыкнуть к вашему обществу. Мне понравилось проводить с вами время.

От ее слов в груди у него потеплело. Искушение было слишком велико. Гаррус повернулся к ней с улыбкой.

— Хорошо. Тогда я уйду завтра.

* * *

Полночи они проболтали, и Самара впервые начала делиться с ним воспоминаниями о своей юности. Ее служба в качестве наемницы была полна приключений, и Гаррус задумался о том, что могло превратить эту женщину, которая была так полна жизни и наслаждалась каждым ее мгновением, в холодный и печальный… механизм, слепо служащий кодексу юстициаров. Иногда он замечал на ее застывшем лице отблески былого веселья, но эти моменты были слишком кратковременны, чтобы судить наверняка — действительно ли это так или ему показалось.

Кодекс был для нее чем-то вроде брони — пять сотен сутр избавляли от необходимости принимать решения самостоятельно. Ни чувства вины, ни ответственности в обмен на пустое, лишенное эмоций, одинокое существование. Гаррус пытался представить себе, каково это — вести такую жизнь, обладая таким долголетием. Что-то было в ее прошлом, от чего она пыталась спрятаться, что-то совершенно ужасное. Гарус не знал, хочется ли ему услышать эту историю. Наверное, нет.

* * *

— Погодите секунду. То есть, Ария знает, что я буду в клубе, и назовет нам день и время? Так может просто вывеску неоновую повесить: «Только один день! Архангел в 'Загробной жизни'! Убей его первым и получи приз!»?

Гаррус уже привел броню в порядок и собирался уходить, но не спешил — им еще нужно было обсудить план. И то, что Самара сказала, ему совершенно не нравилось. Доверять Арии, не имея туза в рукаве, было слишком рискованно. А он собирался идти без брони, то есть у него, фигурально выражаясь, и рукавов-то не было.

— Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но вы не можете караулить там каждый день. Нужна уверенность, что Моринт будет в клубе, когда вы придете, и Ария подаст знак, как только заметит ее с помощью системы наблюдения. Ария дала мне слово, — холодно улыбнулась Самара. — И она прекрасно знает, кто такие юстициары.

— Угу. Надеюсь, вашего влияния будет достаточно, чтобы я ушел оттуда живым. Хорошо, но как я найду эту Моринт, и что мне делать дальше?

— Я полагаю, вам даже не придется ее искать, рано или поздно она найдет вас сама, — Самара склонила голову набок, глядя на него с печальным видом. — После сотен лет охоты у нее развилось прекрасное чутье на жертв. Просто будьте собой, и она не устоит.

— Я понял вашу идею, вы намекаете, что она увидит на мне огромную надпись «Архангел»… — Гаррус задумчиво потер мандибулу. — Если я выживу после этого приключения, то заработаю паранойю на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но… продолжайте, я слушаю.

— Вот, что мне о ней известно: она обожает сильных личностей, напористых и прямолинейных. У такого бунтаря, как вы, проблем с этим не будет, ваша самоубийственная храбрость для нее — настоящий деликатес, и вы такой хороший рассказчик. — Самара чуть прищурилась, и Гаррусу померещилось в ее взгляде что-то почти озорное. — Она гедонистка, любит клубы, наркотики, громкую музыку, гламур.

— Должно быть, вам долго пришлось копать, чтобы все это выяснить, — он надел перчатки и присел на край стола. — Думаю, что сумею поддержать такой разговор. Интересно, нравится ли ей «Expel 10», эта группа должна прийтись ей по вкусу.

— Верно, — Самара опустила взгляд. — Ее убийство было моей главной целью на протяжении четырехсот лет. И именно поэтому я стала юстициаром. Ария дала мне наводку: ее последняя жертва, юная девушка, жила недалеко от клуба. Я поговорила с ее матерью и пообещала отомстить за ее смерть. Бедняжка была талантливым скульптором… Моринт интересуется искусством и очень любит фильм под названием «Вэния».

— А, его я смотрел, — Гаррус усмехнулся, разведя мандибулы. — Слишком сладкий и девичий, на мой вкус, но у него отличный саундтрек. А что касается искусства, я всегда мечтал научиться рисовать. Не стены кровью расписывать, а…

— У Моринт не будет против вас ни единого шанса, — и снова в глазах Самары появился кокетливый блеск, заставивший Гарруса смущенно улыбнуться. — Я думала, что в жизни все уже повидала, путешествовала по всей галактике, исследовала места, о которых многие даже не слышали. Но найти здесь, в таком отвратительном месте, столь интересную личность…

Это ничего не значит, — сказал себе Гаррус. — Просто выражение признательности. Это вовсе не то, что ты хочешь услышать…

Он кивнул.

— Значит, я выманиваю ее оттуда, а вы следите за нами и появляетесь в неожиданный момент. Я все понял; хорошо, что у нас еще есть пара дней, чтобы обдумать детали.

Самара проводила его до двери, а когда он оглянулся на пороге, чтобы попрощаться, взяла его за руку.

— Удачи. Ждите моего сообщения.

Возвращаясь на базу, Гаррус улыбался, как идиот.


	7. Chapter 7

— О чем ты только думал, мать твою?!

Гаррус улыбался, дожидаясь, пока буря утихнет. Он понятия не имел, о чем думал, когда заявился в квартиру Самары, но ни разу об этом не пожалел. Но как бы он ни доверял своим парням, они не знали, что происходит у него в голове.

Впрочем, он и сам в этом еще не разобрался. И поэтому продолжал улыбаться, а если его улыбка и выглядела по-дурацки — ну и фиг с ним. 

— Сначала ты приказал, чтобы мы оставались на месте, и в одиночку поперся за Гармом, а все мы знаем, на что способен этот сраный урод!

Да уж, его отряд тогда ввязался в драку с ворка, охранявшими один из складов «Кровавой стаи», а сам Гаррус засел на пожарной лестнице со снайперкой несколькими этажами выше. Он заметил Гарма в окне соседнего здания, и, похоже, кроган даже не подозревал о развернувшемся внизу сражении. Возможность застать лидера «Кровавой стаи» врасплох была такой соблазнительной, что Гаррус бросил ближайшему из своих ребят штурмовую винтовку, чтобы избавиться от лишнего веса, и полез по шаткому мостику, соединявшему два склада. Стрелять по окнам он не мог, потому что это привлекло бы внимание находящихся внутри наемников. Но и ждать, пока перестрелка внизу завершится, не стоило, потому что если Гарм до сих пор не узнал о нападении, то мог узнать о нем в любую минуту, и элемент внезапности был бы потерян. Гаррусу хотелось убедиться, что ворка не заметят его маневр, поэтому он приказал своим парням переместиться и заманить врагов подальше.

И уж конечно у него не было времени объяснять им детали своего внезапного плана.

— А потом ты исчез, варрен тебя задери! Мы уж думали, тебя схватили эти говнюки! Духи, ты хоть представляешь, что бы они с тобой сделали?!

— Да просто признайтесь, что вы обо мне беспокоились, — беззлобно протянул Гаррус.

— Конечно, беспокоились, придурок! Что-то ты не спешил сообщить нам о том, что живой, а? Эти три долбанных дня… мы вообще не знали, что нам делать! Если бы эти твари взяли тебя живьем…

Гаррус вздохнул, обвел взглядом окруживших его товарищей. Потер лобную пластину — в правом виске снова начала расти тупая боль.

— Мне повезло, и я выкрутился. И на будущее, пожалуйста, верьте в меня. У меня от ваших воплей уже голова разболелась.

* * *

Раны Гарруса быстро заживали, хромота совсем прошла, но он не мог выбросить Самару из головы. Шанс встретить такое древнее, недосягаемо-прекрасное существо и уж тем более провести рядом с ней несколько дней мог выпасть лишь раз в жизни. Она позволила Гаррусу прикоснуться к своему опыту и мудрости, и поэтому он чувствовал себя самым счастливым сукиным сыном во всей галактике.

Самара не просто вызывала в нем благоговение — при всем своем холодном великолепии она оказалась неожиданно добра. И еще сильнее Гарруса завораживал тот факт, что она искренне интересовалась его поступками и одобряла их. Он не привык, чтобы его действия одобряли — особенно турианцы — и поэтому реакция Самары была ему особенно приятна. Хвалебные слова из ее уст казались бесценным подарком. Гаррус не признался бы в этом вслух, но именно ее отношение дало ему силы и уверенность продолжать выбранный путь. Он думал, что Шепард гордилась бы им. Но о том, что Самара действительно им гордится, он знал наверняка.

И он скучал по ней.

Он не мог дождаться следующей встречи. Услышать цокот ее каблуков, ее спокойный голос, почувствовать на себе этот будоражащий немигающий взгляд… и ждать проблеска прекраснейшей улыбки в ее глазах.

Гаррус зажмурился, вспоминая ее улыбку. Хоть она и не была турианкой, он не мог не восхищаться ее точеными чертами, благородной простотой ее образа жизни, ее королевским достоинством…

…Омни-инструмент запищал, сигнализируя о принятом сообщении.

* * *

Без брони и визора Гаррус чувствовал себя голым, ослепшим и совершенно беспомощным. Проходя мимо охранника ВИП-зоны, он не мог не думать об Арии. Она пообещала, что ее вышибалы и персонал ничего не узнают, но можно ли полагаться на ее слово? Да, он ни разу не выступал против нее, но она была королевой пиратов Омеги, нарушала правила и забирала назад свои обещания бесчисленное множество раз.

С другой стороны, даже Ария вряд ли решилась бы поиметь юстициара. Она была безжалостной и деспотичной, но далеко не глупой. Оставалось надеяться, что Самара сыграет для него роль «счастливого билета» и поможет войти в логово Арии и выйти из него невредимым.

Странно было оказаться пешкой в игре, развернувшейся между тремя могущественными азари. Они были старше его на целые века, и все же не смогли без него обойтись. Похоже, он был довольно важной пешкой, если понадобился представительницам мудрейшей расы в пространстве Совета.

Веди себя естественно, — напомнил он себе. — Ты просто один из толпы, пришел сюда развлечься, выпить и подцепить девочку. Ты не ведешь себя как параноик, не ищешь у посетителей спрятанного оружия, не оглядываешься… по крайней мере так, чтобы это можно было заметить.

Гаррус выбрал дальний бар, где мрачный бармен-человек делал вид, что усиленно протирает стойку. Не удивительно, что желающих выпить было совсем немного. Гарруса это устраивало.

Он указал на ряд бутылок с декстроаминовым спиртным и сделал заказ. Не осмотреться при этом он просто не мог — место оказалось очень удобным для наблюдения: большая часть клуба лежала перед ним как на ладони.

Бармен пододвинул к нему стакан, под ним обнаружилась маленькая карточка с логотипом Омеги. Гаррус автоматически сунул ее в карман, раздумывая над тем, не было ли это признаком подстроенной Арией ловушки.

Никто не обращал на него внимания.

Визор дал бы ему гораздо больше информации, но пока что Гаррус не видел ни малейших изменений в позах и взглядах местных вышибал, бармен все так же полировал стойку, танцовщицы изгибались в ритме музыки.

Он решил сменить точку наблюдения, пройти через танцпол и выбрать место поудобнее.

Неожиданно до него кто-то дотронулся. Гаррус оглянулся и застыл на месте, глядя в серебристо-голубые глаза.

Сначала он подумал, что Самара пошла вслед за ним. Он хотел было спросить, почему она здесь и зачем сменила свой наряд на форму десантниц-азари, но в последнюю секунду понял, что это не она.

Эта азари была еще девой.

Более темные губы.

Странный хищный блеск огромных глаз, таких же, как те, которые зачаровывали его и восхищали.

— Я совершенно не ожидала увидеть вас здесь. Это место становится интересным.

Она была точной копией Самары, если не считать возраста и выражения лица.

Гаррус понял, что пропал.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что вы здесь окажетесь, — азари ослепительно улыбнулась. Ее голос… Он тоже был другим. — Меня зовут Моринт. Я наблюдала за вами с тех пор, как вы вошли.

Он слишком нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, и она рассмеялась, а затем понизила голос до соблазнительного мурлыканья:

— Не волнуйтесь, я не упущу свой шанс уйти из клуба вместе с… самим Архангелом. Я не собираюсь вас выдавать.

Она взяла Гарруса под руку, ее взгляд был прикован к его лицу, и, судя по ее насмешливой улыбке, отступать она не собиралась. Расслабься, — сказал себе Гаррус. — Она действительно тебя не выдаст. У нее совершенно другие намерения.

— Возможно, наши интересы в чем-то совпадают… А как вы узнали?

Моринт пожала плечами, бросив на него косой взгляд.

— Вы идеально выбираете место для наблюдения за толпой. Это сразу отличает вас от собравшихся здесь наемников. Есть и другие детали, они почти незаметны, но если их сложить… 

— Вы и сами просто чуете лучшую позицию для снайпера, — усмехнулся Гаррус.

— Если вы составите мне компанию, то узнаете многое о моих увлечениях. У меня широкий круг интересов, а у вас?

* * *

Впоследствии Гаррус не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они провели в клубе. Моринт отвела его в кабинку, где можно было спокойно поговорить, не перекрикивая шум. Она была… потрясающей. Они обсуждали музыку, кино, скульптуру — оказалось, что их интересы во многом совпадают; Гаррус уже и забыл, когда в последний раз с кем-то беседовал об искусстве. В какой-то миг у него возникла идея сходить с ней на концерт «Expel 10». В ее глазах светилось мрачное вожделение, когда он рассказывал ей о драке с Гармом, и она хохотала, услышав про красный песок. Гаррус улыбался ей в ответ, искренне наслаждаясь разговором.

Хотел бы он, чтобы Самара была такой же открытой. Чтобы подпустила его к себе. Была ли она такой же в молодые годы, о которых успела немного ему рассказать?

Перед очарованием Моринт невозможно было устоять. Да Гаррус и не собирался. Ее точеное лицо было таким, как у Самары, и именно оно возникало перед его внутренним взором, когда он укладывался спать, именно о нем он грезил всю последнюю неделю. Моринт словно воплощала в себе грацию и красоту Самары, но к этому добавлялся страстный интерес к жизни, к смерти, к развлечениям, к искусству… к нему. В своих самых смелых мечтах Гаррус представлял себе, как Самара смотрит на него с таким же обожанием.

И теперь он повстречал Моринт…

Казалось несправедливым, что он встретился с ней в таких обстоятельствах. Это могло бы случиться и раньше. Духи, он мог бы получить шанс насладиться ею… ее голосом, ее глазами, ее изящным телом, обещавшим немыслимые удовольствия, и он при всем желании не смог бы ей отказать.

Гаррус не помнил, как они перебрались в ее квартиру. Он лишь кивнул, загипнотизированный ее взглядом, когда она предложила поехать к ней, чтобы уединиться. Она хотела его, и только это имело значение.

В такси ее рука скользнула по бедру Гарруса, и он почувствовал почти болезненное возбуждение. Казалось, воздух между ними загустел от похоти. Она пожирала его взглядом таких знакомых светлых глаз, и в них мерцали озорные искорки — бесстыдно и откровенно. 

А потом они упали на ее диван…

Ее нежные руки блуждали по телу Гарруса. Вероятно, она помогала себе слабыми биотическими импульсами — он ни разу в жизни не испытывал таких ощущений. Половина пряжек на ее униформе была уже расстегнута, голубая рельефная кожа мерцала в тусклом свете. Он лизал ее шею, она целовала его, два тела терлись друг о друга в сексуальной лихорадке. Гаррус не мог ни о чем думать, он был опьянен, он был влюблен.

Он хотел ее.

Он хотел, чтобы она была сверху — изящная, опытная, величественная, чтобы смотрела на него так, словно они совсем одни во всей галактике. Он хотел сорвать с нее одежду, прижаться к ее голой коже, сжать в объятиях ее стройное тело, войти в нее и любить до умопомрачения. Он понятия не имел, как ощущается слияние разумов, но оно должно было стать чем-то невероятно интимным, всепоглощающим, перегружающим все органы чувств.

Словно прочтя его мысли, она отстранилась, и ее глаза почернели. Прохладные тонкие пальцы нежно коснулись пылающей кожи на его шее.

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты хочешь меня…

Гаррус тонул в ее взгляде, весь его мир проваливался в черную дыру. Для него существовала лишь она. Для нее существовал лишь он.

— Я хочу тебя… Самара…


	8. Chapter 8

Моринт вздрогнула, отшатнулась, ее прекрасные черты исказились от злобы, ужаса, отвращения. Голос неожиданно стал резким и утратил все свое очарование.

— Что?! — рявкнула она, оскалив зубы. — Все ясно. Старая сука помощничка себе нашла…

Уродливая гримаса ненависти положила конец волшебству; Гаррус понемногу начал приходить в себя. Моринт — не Самара. Это вовсе не та женщина, о близости с которой он мечтал. Он оттолкнул ее, почувствовав головокружение и тошноту. Моринт явно была вне себя от ярости, и остатки благоразумия запоздало напомнили Гаррусу о необходимости защищаться. Он оказался наедине с чокнутой биотичкой-убийцей и умудрился безумно ее разозлить.

Гаррус скрипнул зубами, пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом, мыслями и желаниями, и приготовился драться насмерть…

Но тут дверь вышибло внезапной биотической волной.

В квартиру вошла стройная женщина в красном комбинезоне с золотой отделкой, ее походка была легкой, но уверенной. Плечи Самары были расправлены, в глазах пылала жажда мщения. Синее пламя окутало ее тело, и она отшвырнула Моринт от Гарруса мощным энергетическим ударом.

— Пора платить за свои преступления, Моринт!

Ардат-якши отбросило к окну, толстое бронированное стекло треснуло от удара, но сдаваться так просто она не собиралась. Проклятие, она была сильна — даже в сравнении с Самарой. Кресла разлетелись в стороны, вокруг ее фигуры пузырем надулся щит и взорвался, заставив Самару отскочить.

— Моя вина лишь в том, что я родилась с даром, который получила от тебя! — закричала Моринт, без малейших усилий подняв в воздух ближайшее кресло и швырнув его в Самару. Та пошатнулась и упала, но в последнее мгновение все-таки успела направить в сторону соперницы ответный удар.

Гаррус, все еще одурманенный, пытался не свалиться с ног, увертываясь от разлетающейся мебели и зарядов энергии, пока две невероятно сильных воительницы громили все вокруг, охваченные желанием вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Если бы не эта кутерьма, он бы не пропустил мимо ушей странные слова Моринт. Что она вообще пыталась сказать? 

— Я — будущее нашей расы! — взвизгнула Моринт. Вся ближайшая мебель взмыла в воздух, оказавшись под действием мощнейших биотических полей, и летала кругами вокруг двух замерших напротив друг друга азари.

— Ты — болезнь, которую нужно искоренить! — Голос Самары звучал хрипло от нарастающего напряжения. Похоже, силы были равны, и ни одной из соперниц не удавалось одержать победу. — И ничего другого!

Моринт, сопротивляющаяся с не меньшим упорством, отвела взгляд от Самары и неожиданно посмотрела на Гарруса. Его потянуло к ней; казалось, ее власть над ним снова начала набирать силу, парализуя волю…

— Я знаю твою тайну, — ее соблазнительный голос вернулся, но теперь он звучал чуть более напряженно. — Но от нее ты никогда этого не получишь. Помоги мне, и я… 

Он встретился взглядом с Самарой, и в ее глазах отразился ужас, когда она поняла, что Гаррус по-прежнему не владеет собой. Его снова начало окутывать туманом злого колдовства ардат-якши…

Он.

Должен.

Был.

Это.

Сделать.

Гаррус уже начал отключаться, но за секунду до этого успел заметить вспышку изумления в серебристо-голубых глазах, когда его покрытый пластинами костлявый турианский локоть с отчетливым треском врезался в голубой висок.

* * *

Гаррус протянул руку, нащупал что-то похожее на подлокотник кушетки, подтянулся и сел, привалившись спиной. Глаза все еще страшно болели после вспышки, разорвавшей темную пелену, которой окружила его Моринт, но он уже начал различать очертания предметов. 

Он все еще находился в ее квартире, мебель вокруг была разбросана, как детские игрушки.

Самара?..

Она стояла в нескольких шагах от него над мертвым телом Моринт и глядела на нее в молчании. И это к лучшему — Гарруса бросило в дрожь, когда он вспомнил удушающую власть ардат-якши. Ему было очень хорошо с Моринт — он не мог этого отрицать, но то, что все это закончилось, гораздо лучше.

Закончилось ли?

Он встал, пошатываясь от головокружения, и подошел к юстициару — все такой же печальной и молчаливой.

— Мне кажется, вы должны кое-что объяснить.

Она оглянулась и вздрогнула, как будто только сейчас вспомнила о его присутствии.

— У нее… ваше лицо.

Самара медленно повернулась к нему. Ее взгляд скользнул по его телу — буквально с ног до головы, и Гаррус неожиданно обнаружил в ее глазах целую бурю эмоций. Боль и скорбь, едва заметный оттенок облегчения и огромную неуверенность.

Это было лицо Моринт, лежащей на полу. Смерть снова сделала ее прекрасной, излечив от злобы и подарив покой.

Гаррус посмотрел сначала на одну азари, затем на другую.

— Это долгая и неприятная история, — тихо проговорила Самара. — Почему бы нам отсюда не уйти?.. Я не могу больше здесь находиться.

* * * 

Самара села, скрестив ноги, словно собираясь медитировать; Гаррус устроился рядом с ней на полу. В течение нескольких мучительных секунд она смотрела прямо перед собой.

— Моринт была моей дочерью, — произнесла она наконец.

Это все объясняло. Все, что Гаррусу казалось в ней странным, внезапно обрело смысл. Ее печаль, тихая боль в глазах и голосе, ее желание отдалиться от мира и спрятаться за жесткими требованиями кодекса… Гаррус не мог ее за это винить.

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Но лучше бы вы мне все рассказали…

— Я не просила вашей жалости. — Холод в ее голосе буквально обжигал. — Только о помощи. Я должна поблагодарить вас, это… было нелегко. Для нас обоих. 

— Мне было бы проще, если бы я был готов к встрече с… вашей точной копией, — проворчал Гаррус, потирая шею. Малейшее промедление… буквально доля секунды, и они оба сейчас были бы мертвы. Об этом не хотелось даже думать. Он успел влюбиться по самый гребень, но не понимал этого, пока Моринт искусно не подергала его за ниточки.

Самара посмотрела на него с легким удивлением, и Гаррус задумался о том, действительно ли она ничего не замечает или просто пытается делать вид. В ее взгляде читался вопрос, но Гаррус не мог на него ответить… и это, наверное, к лучшему. Затем она вздохнула и потупилась.

— Я… искренне восхищена вашей силой воли. В какое-то мгновенье я подумала, что она полностью поработила ваш разум…

Не просто подумала, — мысленно заметил Гаррус, вспомнив ее взгляд во время битвы, — а пришла в ужас. Теперь он знал, что за ее холодной внешностью скрываются живые чувства, и, возможно, она что-то испытывает к нему. Наверное, после веков одиночества, эти чувства слишком для нее болезненны. За это ее тоже нельзя было винить, тем более, после всего, что он о ней узнал. Она пыталась защитить свое сердце и от любви тоже, и теперь Гаррусу было стыдно за свое желание вытащить ее из ледяной скорлупы.

— Почти, — сухо ответил он. — Я рад, что все закончилось.

Самара низко опустила голову.

— Да. Я убила самую умную и храбрую из моих дочерей, — ее голос сорвался. — Мой долг юстициара выполнен. Мне больше нечего ждать от жизни.

От безнадежности в ее голосе Гарруса бросило в дрожь. Можно было лишь надеяться, что она не решит покончить жизнь самоубийством. Интонации у турианцев и у других рас сильно отличались, но он много лет проработал на многорасовой Цитадели и был способен заметить тревожные признаки.

Азари продолжила говорить. Ее красивый голос звучал так безжизненно, словно она рассказывала не собственную историю, а чужую — кого-то далекого и не вызывающего никаких чувств.

— Я перепробовала все, что могла предложить мне галактика. А потом заплатила за все удовольствия, которые испытала в девичестве. Убийство Моринт было моей целью в последние четыреста лет… и причиной, по которой я стала юстициаром. Теперь, впервые за четыре века, я свободна. Я — разбитый сосуд грусти и сожалений… но я свободна.

— Неужели у вас ничего… никого больше нет?

Гаррус даже не понял, что произнес это вслух, пока Самара не окинула его изумленным и неожиданно пристальным взглядом.

— У меня были три дочери. И у всех троих подтвержденный диагноз ардат-якши.

Он открыл было рот, но не смог подобрать правильные слова. Самара кивнула.

— Да, именно так. Это моя вина.

Это открытие ошеломило его — он даже не подозревал, насколько ужасно ее одиночество. Самара продолжила говорить, не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов.

— Две из них согласились удалиться от мира. Третья сбежала. Я отдала все, что у меня было, и принесла клятву юстициара, чтобы ее остановить. Остальное вы знаете…

Она отвернулась к окну и уставилась куда-то вдаль. Гаррус кивнул. Он понимал, что и ее рассказ, и отведенное им время подошло к концу.

— Самара… Я рад, что познакомился с вами. Я лишь хочу…

Ему так много нужно было ей сказать… Его страшно напугали ее мысли о самоубийстве, и хотелось убедиться, что она этого не сделает, даже если ему и нечего предложить ей взамен. К тому же вокруг так много несправедливости, и галактике нужны такие, как она.

А еще Гаррус хотел поблагодарить ее за все, что она для него сделала, чему научила, какие чувства пробудила в нем. Как много она для него значит.

— Я хотел бы встретиться с вами еще раз, — это было все, на что он осмелился.

Гаррус поднялся с пола, Самара посмотрела на него и тоже встала. С высоты его роста она казалась маленькой и хрупкой, но невероятная сила, заключенная в этом изящном женском теле, была одним из истинных чудес галактики. Гаррус и представить себе не мог, каково это — узнать, что твои дети чудовища, которых нужно держать в клетке или уничтожить. Своими собственными руками.

— Я не могу обещать… Но спасибо за добрые слова. Время, проведенное рядом с вами, я никогда не забуду.

Неожиданная нежность в ее голосе ошеломила Гарруса. Она поднесла руку к его лицу, погладила по щеке узкой ладонью, и ему захотелось, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. Он накрыл ее руку своей, чувствуя прохладу ее тонких пальцев даже через две перчатки.

Самара улыбнулась еще раз — той самой, слишком редкой и поэтому драгоценной улыбкой.

— Вы выбрали правильный путь, Гаррус, и я горжусь вами. Не позволяйте никому вас изменить или загасить в вас эту искру.

Гаррусу никогда еще не было так тепло от чужих слов и улыбки. И даже ее следующая фраза не смогла стереть довольную ухмылку с его лица.

— Чтобы при следующей нашей встрече мне не пришлось вас убить. 

Духи, да он был готов совершить невозможное, лишь бы только она им гордилась!


	9. Chapter 9

Карточку, полученную от бармена в «Загробной жизни» Гаррус проверил пять раз пятью разными алгоритмами. На его омни-инструмент были загружены все новейшие расширения для взлома скриптов, и все же он не сумел найти ничего подозрительного. Обычный пропуск в частный кабинет при клубе, простейший разблокировщик замка… Кое-какие особенности у программного кода имелись, но они не выходили за рамки обычного программистского выпендрежа. При открытии двери карточка посылала системе наблюдения подтверждающий сигнал, но и это было распространенной практикой в заведениях, где множество посетителей способны были вызвать множество проблем.

Но где-то ведь должен быть подвох? Зачем ему дали эту карточку? Может, это что-то вроде приглашения?

Гаррус вытащил из кармана еще один предмет. Флакончик с препаратом, полученным от Мордина. В прошлый раз он был так самоуверен и так быстро поддался чарам ардат-якши, что совершенно о нем забыл. Про все на свете забыл, если честно.

Он аккуратно открыл флакон, вытащил несколько полупрозрачных капсул, наполненных порошком, и внимательно их рассмотрел.

Что ж, Ария назначила ему встречу. Она не любит ждать. А Гаррус не любил приходить на такие встречи неподготовленным.

Теперь-то он голову точно не потеряет. Ария — явно не из тех азари, рядом с которыми он забывал обо всем.

* * *

Гаррус вовсе не удивился, когда дверь открылась плавно и бесшумно, не издав никакого сигнала тревоги. Он вошел и подождал, пока дверь закроется. Визор — единственный предмет из всего снаряжения, с которым он не смог расстаться, — просканировал комнату в поисках камер системы безопасности. В прошлый раз Гаррус приходил в клуб в цивильной одежде, которую принес ему Мордин, и не собирался демонстрировать Арии или кому бы то ни было свой обычный комплект брони.

Его нервозность, как ни странно, полностью прошла. С тех пор, как Самара уехала, у него не было ни одного опасного приключения. Теперь же он просто хотел уладить дело с Арией и ни на что особенное не рассчитывал.

Ему даже не было страшно. Если бы Ария хотела его смерти, он бы давно уже об этом узнал. К тому же он не делал ничего, что могло бы ее разозлить. И все же можно было лишь гадать, чего она от него хочет.

Гаррус не удивился и тогда, когда маленький столик в центре комнаты исчез в отверстии в полу, а через несколько мгновений появился снова с парой бутылок и парой бокалов. Декстроаминовое вино оказалось тем же, которое он заказывал в ВИП-зоне. Но ведь Ария не для того его пригласила, чтобы отравить. Он откупорил бутылку и наполнил бокал, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым перед камерами.

Для разговора с Арией Т'Лоак ему нужна была вся его самоуверенность.

Гаррус сел на диван лицом к двери. Похоже, в комнате не было никаких потайных ходов, разве что люк под столиком мог бы сыграть роль аварийного выхода в случае пожара.

Очень скоро дверь с тихим шипением отворилась.

— Ну и ну, кто же это к нам пожаловал?..

На пороге возник темный силуэт азари. На мгновение Ария замерла в эффектной позе, выдержала драматическую паузу, а лишь затем вошла и заблокировала дверь.

Она села рядом, широко раскинув руки и опустив их на спинку дивана и заложив ногу на ногу. С едва заметной улыбкой она смотрела в стену перед собой.

— Знаменитый Архангел собственной персоной! Вот что я называю ВИП-посетителем.

— Я польщен, — ответил Гаррус, тоже не глядя в ее сторону. — Любопытно, со многими ли из твоих гостей тебе пришлось так мило пообщаться, прежде чем ты смогла меня найти.

Ария с ухмылкой посмотрела на него.

— Хороший владелец клуба знает свою публику. Особенно ВИП-клиентуру. А я лучшая в этом бизнесе. — Она снова отвернулась. — А дальше было просто.

На несколько секунд в комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Гаррус нарушил ее первым. 

— Итак, Ария, что тебе от меня надо?

Она картинно вскинула брови.

— Мне? Это ведь ты ко мне пришел.

Гаррус наклонился вперед и бросил карту на столешницу.

— Ты позаботилась о том, чтобы я смог прийти.

Ария усмехнулась, встала и прошлась по комнате. Похоже, правительница Омеги питала слабость к театральным позам и дешевым эффектам. Впрочем… ноги у нее были красивые.

— Побудь джентльменом и налей даме вина!

Ее вызывающая улыбка задела какую-то болезненную струну в душе Гарруса. Очередная азари пыталась развлечься за его счет. Что он, игрушка для них? Он был явно не в том положении, чтобы спорить с королевой Омеги, но у него был припрятан свой туз в рукаве.

Наверное, лучшей возможности уже не представится. Крохотная капсула беззвучно разломилась пополам, когда Гаррус прижал ее когтем к стеклу и наклонил второй рукой бутылку, чтобы скрыть свои манипуляции от Арии Т'Лоак. Будь она беспечной или невнимательной, то никогда не прибрала бы Омегу к рукам.

Гаррус с улыбкой протянул ей бокал, стараясь ни единым жестом не выдать свое раздражение. Тонкие губы Арии растянулись в кривой ухмылке. Еще одна театральная пауза, и она пригубила вино.

— Так что же? Насколько я помню, я ни разу не переходил тебе дорогу.

Она лишь отмахнулась.

— Если бы перешел, не сидел бы сейчас здесь. Можешь мне поверить, далеко не каждый молодой смутьян удостаивается такого теплого приема.

— Я должен этим гордиться, все верно, — проворчал Гаррус, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом из-за того, что сам, по собственной же воле, пошел в ее ловушку.

Ария, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на его недовольство, продолжила:

— Ты оказал мне большую услугу, одним махом избавив от двух этих сук.

Это было уже чересчур, и Гаррус больше не мог сдерживать ярость даже перед этой опасной женщиной. А может, еще и вино придало ему храбрости.

— Не смей так говорить о Самаре!

Ария вскинула брови и рассмеялась, в ее внимательных глазах мелькнуло любопытство.

— Ух ты, так вы успели сблизиться? Кто бы мог подумать, что эта престарелая прелестница питает слабость к турианским бунтарям…

— Я не буду это обсуждать, — процедил Гарус, едва удерживаясь от более резких реплик, которые могли бы выйти ему боком.

Азари сложила руки на груди, все еще улыбаясь, и ничего хорошего ее улыбка не сулила.

— А ты крутой. На Омеге такие как ты могут далеко пойти. Или, что более вероятно, сгинуть в какой-нибудь безымянной могиле. 

Она сделала очередную паузу, демонстративно глядя на бокал в своей руке, а не на Гарруса.

— Твой мятежный дух, Архангел, вынуждает тебя нарушать правила, и я не думаю, что ты собираешься остановиться. Меня это не слишком устраивает, но если бы мне все в тебе нравилось, я бы сочла тебя подозрительным или смертельно скучным. У тебя есть яйца, и я удивлена, что ты не боишься их показывать даже здесь, со мной.

Гаррус откинулся на спинку дивана; он давно уже жалел о том, что не выбросил эту проклятую карточку. Ситуация становилась все более опасной.

— Я не собираюсь нарушать твое правило.

— Умный мальчик. Но не слишком. Ты умудрился довести до белого каления чуть ли не всех обитателей моей станции. Может, даже и меня немного разозлил. — Ария ткнула в него пальцем, по-прежнему не глядя в его сторону. Она вела свой монолог, словно это был фрагмент из пьесы, выученный наизусть. — Потому что ты мне кажешься похожим на меня. А я не думаю, что на моем астероиде найдется место для двоих таких, как я…

Похоже, Ария заметила, как напрягся Гаррус; ему уже с трудом удавалось держать себя в руках. Она явно пригласила его не затем, чтобы взглянуть на него собственными глазами. Скорее собиралась избавиться от наглого новичка, пока он не стал для нее слишком опасным.

— Расслабься. Если бы я хотела твоей смерти, ты бы здесь сейчас не торчал. — Гаррус еле удержался, чтобы не дернуться, когда она похлопала ладонью по его руке. — Благодаря тебе здесь стало… веселее, да и бандитам приходится держать себя в тонусе.

Гаррус отбросил ее руку.

— Хватит, Ария. Чего ты хочешь?

— Ха! Вот она — знаменитая прямота турианцев. 

Неожиданно она развернулась и нависла над ним единственным плавным движением. Гаррус подался назад, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство. 

— Я очень ценю веселье. — Ее тонкие губы с темной полосой по центру прижались к стеклянной кромке, она сделала торопливый глоток и отставила бокал, бесстыдно скользнув взглядом по телу Гарруса. — А ты хорошенький. — Неожиданно Ария прижала ладонь к его груди и двинулась вниз, к животу. Судя по бесцеремонным прикосновениям и надменной улыбке, она прекрасно знала, что делает. — Отличное тело… я слышала, на что оно способно… Мы ведь с тобой найдем, чем заняться, помимо драк с кроганами? — Ее голос звучал как мурлыканье, подтверждая его худшие опасения.

Интересно, многим ли удавалось увидеть Арию с такого близкого расстояния. Могущественную, уверенную, деспотичную, привыкшую брать силой все, что ей только захочется. Но Гаррусу очень не хотелось становиться одним из ее трофеев.

— Я не… нарушу твое правило.

Она прищурилась, и Гаррус с ненавистью подумал, что видел точно такой же насмешливый взгляд у Моринт, когда та пыталась убедиться, что облюбованная ею игрушка не сбежит. Он только зубами скрипнул, когда Ария уселась ему на бедра и провела рукой по животу; его бросило в дрожь, но это была приятная дрожь давно сдерживаемого желания… похоти. Он ненавидел это уродливое подобие близости, ненавидел мысли, которые так упорно гнал от себя… мысли о другой азари.

— Подумай еще раз. Что если… я позволю тебе его нарушить?

Он оттолкнул Арию, и она с победоносной улыбкой вскинула руки, готовясь применить биотику — чтобы оглушить его, а может, обездвижить или парализовать. Гаррус оскалился в ожидании удара, но голубое пламя вспыхнуло на мгновение и сразу исчезло. Надменное выражение на лице Арии сменилось недоумением, и это стоило увидеть! Впрочем, Гаррусу некогда было наслаждаться зрелищем. Теперь, когда он убедился, что препарат подействовал, и Ария не сможет использовать против него свои биотические способности, его ярость разгорелась еще сильнее. Она пыталась играть с ним, она считала, что владеет ситуацией, и она ошибалась. Пора было показать ей, кто из них на самом деле крут.

Все они пытались играть с ним по своим правилам. Но не в этот раз.

— Если я и захочу нарушить твое единственное правило… — Гаррус схватил ее за запястья и прижал их к дивану, прежде чем Ария успела понять, что биотика ей не поможет. Он смотрел на нее в упор, и ему приятно было видеть, как сузились от злости ее глаза. — …то сделаю это по-своему и без твоего разрешения.


	10. Chapter 10

Ария оскалила зубы, изогнулась и изо всех сил пнула Гарруса коленом, заставив его потерять равновесие. Они покатились по полу; ей удалось высвободить руку, и теперь ее плоские ногти впивались в кожу на его шее, а маленькие зубы царапали пластины на запястье. Гаррус навалился на нее всем весом и стащил зубами перчатку со своей руки. Уже в следующее мгновение Ария сбросила его с себя. Он взмахнул рукой, оставив на ее бедре кровоточащие следы когтей, и ухватил ее за обрывки одежды. Каблук Арии впечатался ему в живот — прямо под грудными пластинами, выбив из легких весь воздух; благодаря десантной подготовке Ария оставалась опасной даже без оружия и биотических способностей. Но Гаррус не зря считался лучшим спецом по рукопашному бою в своей части.

Он старался не наносить ей серьезных ударов, беречь ее, потому что чувствовал свое превосходство. Ее яростное рычание стало еще громче, когда он поймал ее в захват, а затем ухватился за полосы ткани от ее разодранного в клочья костюма, оборвал их и обмотал вокруг ее запястий. Теперь она лягалась уже не так сильно, поняв, что все равно не дотягивается до частей его тела, не прикрытых пластинами; они оба дышали быстро и тяжело.

Кончилось тем, что королева Омеги оказалась сидящей на коленях на полу, беззащитная, со связанными за спиной руками. Гаррус тем временем пытался отдышаться, его кровь кипела, а ушибленные места уже начали болеть. Как ни странно, он получил от этой драки больше удовольствия, чем мог бы ожидать. Наконец-то он смог дать выход давно копившемуся раздражению. Ему хотелось доказать Арии, что она не единственная, кого не следует пытаться поиметь, и донести до нее эту мысль можно было только одним способом.

Быстрые вздохи, резкие движения, сплетение тел — хороший бой и хороший секс так похожи. В армии Гаррус привык, что один вид физического контакта часто приводит ко второму; глаза, пылающие злостью и жаждой крови, уже через считанные мгновения смотрят на противника с совершенно другим выражением, разгоряченные тела жаждут гораздо большей близости. Гаррус чувствовал, что его дыхание стало неровным, по телу пробегала приятная дрожь предвкушения, все связные мысли исчезли.

Королева Омеги была в его власти.

Он потянулся когтями к высокому воротнику жилета Арри. Лизнул длинным шершавым языком прохладную синюю кожу и почувствовал, как под ней сокращаются мышцы. Ария замерла, и Гаррус подумал, что она дожидается возможности ударить снова. Отчаяние придает сил, он знал это по опыту, но он сам поставил ее в это отчаянное положение и собирался этим воспользоваться.

Он провел ладонью по выпуклостям ее тела, удивляясь непривычной гладкости. Разорвал когтями пояс брюк, так небрежно, что по ее бедру снова потекла пурпурно-фиолетовая струйка. Ария зашипела сквозь зубы, дернулась и попыталась уклониться, но он остановил ее, слегка прикусив ее шею. Она резко втянула воздух и снова застыла, не шевелясь, а он тем временем стащил с нее разорванную одежду и расстегнул собственные штаны.

Член выскочил из щели между пластинами с неожиданной легкостью, хотя Гаррусу казалось, что он скорее испытывает злость, чем возбуждение. Ария пыталась сопротивляться, но он вошел в нее, и ее тело показалось ему очень мягким и прохладным в сравнении с турианскими женщинами. Она беззвучно ахнула, запрокинула голову и подалась ему навстречу. Он толкнулся в нее еще более резко, ощущая ладонями странно упругую плоть.

Ритм задавала бурлящая в нем ярость. Не обращая внимания на сдавленные стоны Арии, Гаррус двигался резко и механически — внутрь, наружу, и снова внутрь до самого основания. Она извивалась под ним, крутила бедрами, а он впился зубами в рельефную кожу на ее шее, слишком ослепленный злостью и возбуждением, чтобы понять, что сама ее поза была доказательством ее близкого знакомства с обычаями турианцев. То, как она подставляла ему свою шею, было знаком подчинения, признания его власти, и это заводило его еще сильнее.

Ария громко застонала, когда он ускорил темп, и его толчки стали еще резче и безжалостней. А он наслаждался этим примитивным процессом, стараясь не обращать внимания на слишком низкую температуру ее тела и на непривычные округлые формы. Их поверхностное дыхание звучало в такт клубным ритмам, быстрым, чувственным и возбуждающим.

Ее тело содрогнулось в оргазме, стенки влагалища стиснули член, Гаррус и сам почти готов был кончить. Сжав зубы, он вышел из нее и спустил ей на спину и на округлую, плотную задницу. В его стоне звучало сильнейшее удовлетворение; он слишком долго подавлял потребности своего тела здесь, на Омеге. Именно на Омеге, обители греха и грязи, он не сходился ни с кем с того самого дня, как приехал. Это стало для него чем-то вроде собственного закона, ведь любая стриптизерша или проститутка могла работать на одну из местных банд.

И он нарушил свой закон ради Арии Т'Лоак. Вместе с ее единственным правилом.

Он медленно отстранился, начиная понимать, что же произошло, и его продрало холодом. Вот теперь он точно получит то, на что напрашивался, — свой смертный приговор; отныне его жизнь будет очень мучительной, но хотя бы короткой.

Ничего уже не имело значения, ничего нельзя было изменить. Гаррус запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в еле слышное гудение музыки за звуконепроницаемыми стенами и пытаясь не рассмеяться. Каким же надо быть идиотом!

Забавно умереть из-за того, что трахнул не ту женщину. Он сумел насолить трем самым влиятельным бандам систем Терминуса, но никому из них так и не удастся с ним поквитаться, потому что Ария возьмет эту приятную миссию на себя. Гаррус не удержался и фыркнул.

Ария смотрела на него с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением. Она легла на бок, протащила согнутые ноги сквозь кольцо связанных рук, а когда узел оказался спереди, принялась развязывать его зубами.

— Ну, ты даешь, Архангел. — В ее голосе было не больше эмоций, чем в ее взгляде.

— Не тяни, Ария, — тихо пробормотал Гаррус. — Если хочешь меня убить, убей без лишней болтовни.

Она окинула его долгим взглядом прищуренных глаз и, к его удивлению, усмехнулась, растирая запястья.

— У тебя действительно есть яйца. Ты осмелился разговаривать со мной таким тоном, ты отнял у меня мою биотику, ты смог застать меня врасплох…

Ее улыбка изменилась… теперь она казалась почти искренней. Так странно.

— Более того, у тебя получилось. Сам же понимаешь, что если бы не получилось, ты был бы уже мертв. Но ты смог.

Ария уселась на пол, скрестив ноги и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на разодранную одежду. Провела пальцем по бедру и рассеянно его облизала.

— У тебя была куча возможностей все испортить. Если ты твой трюк не сработал. Если бы ты просто связал меня и ушел. Если бы ты сделал что-нибудь, что мне бы не понравилось. Единственный сигнал охране с моего омни-инструмента, и тебе конец. Но ты не струсил и все разыграл, как по нотам… И ты был охренительно хорош в этой игре.

Вот теперь Гаррус точно был уверен, что ни разу еще не видел на ее лице такого выражения. Уже не злого и насмешливого, а чуть кокетливого и даже мечтательного. Странно было увидеть эту властную женщину с такой неожиданной стороны.

— Значит ли это, что я останусь в живых после того, как поимел Арию? — безучастно поинтересовался Гаррус, а затем схватил бутылку и сделал большой глоток.

Она молча уставилась на него с кривоватой улыбкой, пока его снова не бросило в дрожь.

— Ты чертовски удачливая сволочь. Но Ария любит таких.

— Так я могу идти? — Гаррус встал и поправил одежду. 

Ария ухватилась за столик и тоже поднялась с пола.

— Пропуск свой не забудь.

В ее пальцах была проклятая карточка. Гаррус покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Наша единственная встреча была незабываемой, и я не хочу превращать это в рутину…

— Не строй из себя идиота, Архангел! — К Арии вернулся ее привычный властный тон хозяйки Омеги. — Слишком многие желают тебе смерти, так что ты не можешь позволить себе роскошь мне отказать.

Она медленно подошла к нему, покачивая бедрами и пристально глядя в глаза. Сунула карточку ему в карман.

— Я обращаюсь к тебе с предложением. Тебя ведь могут заинтересовать кое-какие любопытные сплетни о планах местных банд?

Гаррус вздохнул. Во что он сдуру вляпался?..

— А твой-то интерес в чем?

Ария рассмеялась, но в ее глазах все еще светилось какое-то непривычно-искреннее выражение. Она снова положила руку на его плечо, но на этот раз он не стал ее сбрасывать.

— Можешь считать, что я питаю слабость к безумной храбрости и юношескому идеализму, а вам, турианцам, это свойственно, как ни одной другой расе.

— Секс в обмен на информацию, это ты мне предлагаешь?

Она склонила голову, выставила вперед бедро и скрестила руки на груди.

— Так говоришь, как будто тебе не понравилось. А я вот не прочь повторить, и учти, в следующий раз я буду готова…

— А мне казалось, тебе именно потому и понравилось, что ты не ожидала, — хмыкнул Гаррус. Он начал привыкать к игре по новым правилам. Перед ним была другая Ария, он впервые видел ее такой, да и мало кто видел, скорее всего, за последние годы. Может, она и не кажется слишком опасной, но на самом деле остается все той же надменной и безжалостной Арией Т'Лоак.

— Умный малыш, — она очаровательно улыбнулась, похожая на настоящую королеву пиратов в своей разорванной одежде и с царапинами по всему телу. — А я люблю умных. Ты вроде не болтун, но я предупреждаю: не вздумай похваляться, что нарушил мое правило. И тогда мы сможем стать друзьями… близкими друзьями.

— Об этом можешь не напоминать, — огрызнулся Гаррус. — Но у меня есть условие. В следующий раз я хочу, чтобы наша встреча прошла в более уединенном месте.

Он направился к двери, стараясь двигаться уверенно — его колени все еще подкашивались от ощущения близости смерти. Он чувствовал спиной, как Ария улыбается ему вслед.

Что за безумный день.


	11. Chapter 11

Позже он пытался понять, было ли это решение правильным или нет, но так и не сумел найти ответ. Информация, которую он получал по их взаимному соглашению, была поистине бесценной — бандиты могли захлебываться собственной желчью, но он постоянно опережал их на пару шагов. Легенды обрастали новыми подробностями с каждой успешной операцией, даже товарищи по оружию не ожидали такого успеха. Гаррус не мог не испытывать гордости, видя восхищение в глазах друзей, когда они раз за разом легко и стильно побеждали даже в самых жестоких схватках, но и не мог без горькой усмешки вспоминать о том, какую цену ему приходится платить. Он знал, что скоро получит очередное краткое сообщение — зашифрованное с помощью того же протокола, который он использовал для переписки с собственной командой.

Но это послание придет не от кого-нибудь из них. И в нем будет приглашение.

На свидание, если это можно так назвать.

Гаррусу придется снова уйти с базы. Друзья проводят его вопросительными взглядами, но ни один из них не спросит напрямую. Никогда. Они доверяют ему. Они верят, что все, что он делает, пойдет им во благо. Они верят в Аргангела — в миф, в символ, в сверхъестественное существо, обладающее невероятными знаниями и способностями.

Они ни разу не поинтересовались причиной его отлучек, ни один из них не считал себя вправе пойти за ним следом или попробовать остановить. Да даже если бы попытались, Гаррус бы все равно не ответил. Каждый раз, направляясь в роскошную квартиру хозяйки Омеги, он оставлял их в неведении. Но он часто спрашивал себя о том, смог бы он промолчать или нет, глядя в серебристо-голубые глаза Самары и увидев в них тот же вопрос. И что бы он ей сказал? Наверное, правду, но что можно считать правдой?

Одобрила бы она его решение?

Гаррус до сих пор не мог поверить, что принял предложение Арии Т'Лоак. Он сам не понимал, почему согласился.

Он не мог понять, в чем ее интерес.

Он пытался убедить себя, что занимается этим ради команды, ради того, чтобы продолжать добрые дела, чтобы уменьшить риск. Может быть, чтобы лучше изучить Арию.

Ему было мерзко от мысли, что она делает это, чтобы лучше изучить его.

— Ты такой забавный, Архангел…

Гаррусу все еще не верилось, что он сидит на диване рядом с Арией Т'Лоак в ее просторной квартире. Скорее всего, место их свиданий было лишь одним из ее убежищ, разбросанных по разным районам Омеги, и, по всей вероятности, предназначалось для сексуальных утех. Об этом свидетельствовал огромный арсенал разнообразных секс-игрушек и дивайсов.

Поначалу Ария требовала, чтобы он пускал эти игрушки в ход, но Гаррус всегда поступал по-своему. Он отлично понимал, что именно заводит эту могущественную женщину — ей нравилось на время сбросить с себя бремя власти, и его это устраивало. Иногда он надевал на нее наручники, но ничего другого не использовал. Обычно он просто швырял ее на пол и трахал до умопомрачения. Или на столе. Или у окна.

Это был просто бизнес, без эмоций, без привязанности, просто секс, который нравился им обоим. Гаррус не питал никаких иллюзий насчет мотивов Арии и ее возможных теплых чувств, даже когда она лежала под ним на полу или кричала на пике оргазма. Они просто заключили соглашение, в котором не было места для любви или нежности. После секса они усаживались на диван подальше друг от друга и разговаривали, и Ария позволяла себе быть мягкой и улыбчивой, похожей на флиртующую деву-танцовщицу, а не на жестокую правительницу Омеги.

И все же она оставалась правительницей, и за ее улыбками пряталось холодное и расчетливое любопытство ученого, исследующего опытный образец.

Ария не делала ничего, что могло бы вызывать у Гарруса отвращение или заставить его пересмотреть условия их соглашения. Она балансировала на грани, отпуская ехидные замечания и испытывая его терпение, но ни разу не задела его гордость слишком глубоко.

Гаррус наполнил бокалы и левоаминовый напиток передал ей.

— Ты так стараешься выглядеть серьезным, разумным и опытным, но ведь на самом деле ты еще пацан, — Ария сделала паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Юстициар была права, ты просто очаровашка.

— Она так про меня сказала? — машинально откликнулся Гаррус. Воспоминания о Самаре были так болезненны, что ему пришлось прикрыться бокалом, чтобы спрятать свои чувства.

— Вау! — Ария вскинула брови, и в ее голосе зазвучало торжество. — Юстициар разбила сердце нашему маленькому герою?

— Нет! — рявкнул он, но прозвучало это совершенно не убедительно. Азари усмехнулась.

— Турианцы не умеют лгать.

Некоторое время они сидели в молчании; Ария разглядывала его, потягивая напиток. А потом спросила:

— Когда мы трахаемся, ты представляешь ее на моем месте?

— Нет, — ответил Гаррус, на этот раз честно. Он никогда не представлял ее. Он ничего не чувствовал. Просто сбрасывал пар. Разве что чуточку гордился тем, что великая Ария становилась такой слабой и покорной в его объятиях.

Она кивнула.

— Что мне нравится в вас, турианцах, так это ваше отношение к случайным связям. Представитель любой другой расы уже бы кучу всякой чуши навоображал. Возомнил бы себя особенным, начал бы зазнаваться. А ты просто приходишь, когда я хочу, делаешь то, что я хочу, разговариваешь со мной и уходишь дальше играть в народного мстителя.

— Нет, Ария, — прищурился Гаррус. — Я делаю то, что хочу я. Тебе просто повезло, что наши желания совпадают.

— Вот наглая сволочь, — рассмеялась она. — Еще раз напоминаю: одно неверное слово, неверный взгляд, неверное движение, и ты будешь умолять о смерти. В той роли, которую ты здесь играешь, нет ничего особенного, зато риска в ней очень много.

— Может, именно это мне и нравится. Поэтому я все делаю правильно, — ответил Гаррус, глядя ей в глаза.

— Очаровашка, — выдохнула Ария с усталой улыбкой. — Такие идиоты, как ты, всегда плохо кончают. Потому что сами нарываются.

— Не сегодня, Ария, — усмехнулся Гаррус. — Дождись сначала, пока я нарушу правила нашей с тобой игры.

— Ты любишь нарушать правила, Архангел, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь заставит тебя заплатить.

— Похоже, не ты, раз я нарушил твое правило и сижу здесь, с тобой.

Ария скользнула ближе, заглянула ему в лицо, обхватила руками за шею, и ее глаза почернели…

Гарруса окатило ледяной волной ужаса — он сразу же вспомнил Моринт. Он знал, что только ардат-якши убивают во время слияния разумов, но ничего не мог поделать со своими рефлексами. Он с такой силой развернул Арию от себя, что она чуть не слетела с дивана. Гаррус успел ухватить ее за плечо, и когда она моргнула, ее глаза были уже прежними, но на лице застыло странное довольное выражение.

— Никакого слияния, — сухо предупредил он.

— Теперь ты устанавливаешь правила? — игриво спросила Ария. Гаррус уже знал, что будет дальше.

— Да, — ответил он. — И ты сейчас попросишь у меня прощения.

— Как ты смеешь? — прошипела она. — Ария никогда…

Гаррус сбросил ее с дивана, и она приземлилась на четвереньки прямо перед ним. Ей нравилось, когда он разыгрывал из себя доминанта. Ее ловкие пальцы скользнули к его паховым пластинам, и он почувствовал слабые биотические поля, способные доставить совершенно невероятные ощущения. 

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил он. Ария подняла взгляд. — Зачем это тебе? — перефразировал он свой вопрос сдавленным голосом.

Ария уселась на пятки и холодно усмехнулась.

— Пытаешься понять меня, Архангел?

Она встала, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, схватила бокал и отвернулась к окну.

— Может, мне просто нравится получать то, что я хочу. Может, есть что-то еще. Мои мотивы слишком сложны для тебя, так что не забивай ими свою хорошенькую головку. Впрочем, можешь попытать счастья в следующий раз.


	12. Chapter 12

Ружейный дым.

Он был таким густым в крохотной комнате, превращенной в последнюю линию обороны, что выброшенные из винтовки термозаряды, казалось, плыли в воздухе. А может, это замедленное движение только мерещилось Гаррусу. Густая пелена дыма играла злые шутки с его уставшими глазами, и время от времени приходилось полагаться только на прицельную систему визора. Дым наполнял рот тошнотворным сладковатым привкусом, проникая даже через фильтры шлема, и казалось, этот вкус никогда уже не исчезнет. Он станет последним в моей жизни, — с горечью думал Гаррус.

Вкус смерти. Вкус отчаяния. Вкус крушения иллюзий.

Прицелиться. Выстрелить. Перезарядить. Повторить.

У снайперской винтовки была сильная отдача — плечо онемело много часов назад. Сотни выстрелов назад. Гаррус давно утратил представление о времени, проведенном в этой комнате, пока он в одиночку противостоял целому миру.

И у него получалось.

Он склонил тяжелую, словно налитую свинцом, голову к прицелу. Главное — не думать, на это попросту не оставалось сил. Увидеть пляшущую призрачную тень в дыму. Прицелиться. Нажать на спусковой крючок так нежно, как только можно это сделать сведенным судорогой пальцем. Выстрелить. Использованный термозаряд вылетает из гнезда, скачет и катится по полу, левая рука тянется за следующим. Перезарядить.

Повторить.

Несколько раз боеприпасы начинали заканчиваться, и у Гарруса возникали бессвязные мысли о том, что нужно оставить последнюю пулю себе. Если его схватят живым, его судьба будет гораздо хуже смерти. И все же каждый раз он сжимал зубы и вышибал мозги очередному наемнику. 

Должно быть, под этим мостом уже текут реки крови.

Наемники были так тупы, что давали ему время собрать еще боеприпасов. Они были так тупы, что позволили ему вернуться сюда, запереться здесь. А он был так туп, что вернулся и заперся, и теперь это снайперское гнездо рано или поздно станет его могилой.

Лучше поздно.

Еще выстрел; правое ухо почти не услышало звук, оно оглохло после нескончаемых часов стрельбы.

В нем ничего уже не осталось. Пустоту не мог заполнить даже этот густой дым. И все-таки он сражался. Не было даже сил спросить себя, зачем.

Механически. Потому что они нападали.

Тихо пискнул омни-инструмент. Сообщение по зашифрованному каналу. Из тех, кто использовал этот канал, никого не осталось в живых. Все они лежали в соседней комнате, в коридоре, в подвале. Кроме одного. Того, кто должен был лежать здесь вместо них, но уцелел. В этом Гаррус был уверен.

«Удачи, герой».

Краткое сообщение вспыхнуло на торопливо активированном омни-инструменте. Гаррус слишком устал даже для ненависти. Последняя насмешка Арии? Он не проживет так долго, чтобы это выяснить…

Она прислала ему письмо, когда он уже собрался идти на встречу с Сидонисом. Требовала, чтобы он немедленно явился к ней, что у нее есть для него что-то очень важное. Гаррус ей не ответил, решив, что друг ему дороже, чем ее капризы. А потом все пошло кувырком, все, что он создавал, рухнуло в один миг, когда последний из его товарищей умер у него на руках.

Как давно это было? Тридцать часов назад? Сорок? Гаррус перестал следить за временем после первого дневного цикла, в течение которого ему пришлось защищать свое маленькое убежище от объединенных сил трех крупнейших банд систем Терминуса. И он был рад, что все эти часы были заполнены сплошной стрельбой и некогда было задумываться о том, где и в чем он ошибся.

Гаррус радовался, что продержался так долго, но настоящего оптимизма не чувствовал. Бандиты тоже были в отчаянии, судя по тому, какие жалкие неорганизованные группы безмозглых головорезов отправляли на верную смерть, но и его концентрация и скорость реакции были уже не те. Пару тузов в рукаве он припрятал, но рано или поздно бандиты прорвутся, и ему придется сойтись с ними в ближнем бою.

Время — прошедшее и то, что у него осталось, — стало его злейшим врагом, и эту проблему нельзя было устранить выстрелом в голову.

Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Попытаться унять дрожь в руках. Поднять винтовку, прижать ее к ноющему плечу, посмотреть в прицел. Прицелиться, выстрелить, перезарядить. Как механизм.

Очередная группа сопляков испуганным стадом выбежала из-за баррикады на дальнем конце моста, суматошно паля во все стороны, и Гаррус уложил их выстрелами в голову — одного за другим, как скотину на бойне. Очередная проверка его выносливости — бандиты рассчитывали, что он совершит ошибку, и Гаррус, сжав зубы, поклялся себе, что не окажет им такой услуги, хотя перед глазами все плыло, а руки тряслись все сильнее после каждого очередного раунда стрельбы.

Выстрел. Выбитые мозги. Не повезло тебе, малыш. Забавно — Гаррус давно уже перестал что-то чувствовать, как будто его цели были картонными силуэтами в тире, а не живыми, дышащими существами. Они бежали, он стрелял. Лысый пожилой мужчина… безволосая голова раскололась после нажатия на спусковой крючок. Перезаряжая винтовку, Гаррус уже выискивал следующую жертву. Парень в странной шляпе — да что ты тут забыл? Ты здесь найдешь лишь смерть, это твоя последняя пробежка, приятель. Визор зарегистрировал биотическое поле и сообщил об угрозе — плавно ведем дуло вправо, в прицеле группа из трех наемников. Рыжая женщина в серой броне…

Гаррус моргнул, на мгновение утратив концентрацию, снова вскинул винтовку и сбил парня в шляпе, бегущего через мост, а затем опять поймал в прицел женщину.

Должно быть, измученный мозг решил над ним подшутить. Это несправедливо — Гаррус не ожидал, что разум может его подвести, но то, что он видел, реальностью быть не могло. Все в этой женщине было настолько знакомым, что Гаррус почувствовал, как холодная рука смерти тянется к нему из могилы, требуя, чтобы он сдался… рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, он мог даже сосчитать все пятнышки на ее светлой коже. Люди называли их веснушками…

Шепард…


	13. Chapter 13

Галлюцинация? Или он уже мертв и видит, как она спешит к нему на помощь? Она пришла, чтобы забрать его с собой?

С ней были еще две женщины… При виде их сердце Гарруса екнуло. Он смотрел в прицел и не мог отвести взгляд от холодных, немигающих светло-голубых глаз.

Самара. Этого не может быть. Или она тоже мертва и поэтому явилась вместе с Шепард?

Его руки задрожали, и он упустил наемника, успевшего добежать до безопасного участка возле входа в здание. Вот дерьмо!

Третьей спутницей была темноволосая женщина-человек, но не Эшли — Эш никогда бы не променяла броню на такой откровенный костюм. Будь это Эш, и Гаррус бы не сомневался, что они пришли за ним из царства мертвых. У людей были мифы о женщинах, забирающих души погибших воинов с поля боя; Гаррус уже забыл, кто ему это рассказывал. Но все-таки он не верил, что для него пришло время улетать с валькириями. Еще рано.

Успокоиться, расслабить затекшие плечи, не обращать внимания на бешеный стук сердца — осталось еще много целей, которые нужно снять.

Три женщины перебежали через мост и исчезли из виду, и Гаррус сам не знал, хотел ли он, чтобы они оказались реальными или плодами воображения. Где-то прозвучал взрыв — не было времени проверять, что случилось, его замешательство и так обошлось ему в несколько драгоценных секунд. Кто-то из наемников уже топал по лестнице, ведущей в его убежище, и он слышал, как скрипит замок в двери. Духи, пожалуйста, не сейчас! Пусть запертая дверь их задержит. Все не могло так закончиться, он не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так быстро.

Стрельба у двери… но не было возможности занять другую позицию. Проклятые бандиты из «Затмения» — увидев, что кто-то добрался до здания, они выпустили роботов. Первая колонна ЛОКИ уже шла по мосту, и где-то вдалеке звучала тяжелая поступь ИМИРа.

Дверь скрипнула и отворилась. Гаррус повернулся к ней, готовясь встретить прорвавшихся врагов…

— Гаррус?

И опустил винтовку. Оперся на нее, чтобы встать (его тело одеревенело после долгих часов в одной позе), но все-таки сумел подняться и выпрямиться во весь рост, пытаясь скрыть невыносимую усталость. Потому что на него смотрела та, о ком он мечтал, и он не мог показать ей свою слабость.

Каждый шаг был для Гарруса пыткой, когда он шел к столу, чтобы усесться и закинуть ногу на столешницу. С глубоким вздохом он поднял руки и снял с себя шлем. Проклятие, фильтры действительно защищали от запаха дыма.

— Шепард. Я думал, ты мертва.

Звуки собственного голоса, вырывающиеся из пересохшего горла, казались ему незнакомыми, но радостная вспышка узнавания в глазах женщины-человека пробудила в нем ответную радость. Эти трое были живые и настоящие, и если собственные глаза могли его обмануть, то показания визора — нет. Гаррус понятия не имел, как это вообще возможно, но запасы собственной удачи теперь казались ему почти неисчерпаемыми.

А может, он на самом деле потерял рассудок после бесконечных часов боя против всех, но если так, то это даже к лучшему. Зато воспользовался последним шансом восхититься холодной красотой юстициара и посмотреть в ее огромные серебрито-голубые глаза.

— Как вы вовремя, — прохрипел он, пытаясь пошутить, и снова перевел взгляд на Шепард. — Еще пара часов, и вы бы меня не застали. Или я каким-то чудом не оставил бы наемников на вашу долю.

— Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, и уж на наш век наемников хватит, будет в кого пострелять! — усмехнулась Шепард, и Гаррус заметил, как она по привычке наморщила нос. Это ведь не могло быть хорошей подделкой? — Как ты умудрился вляпаться в такую заварушку? 

Он хмыкнул, и этот звук отозвался в его голове тупой болью.

— Было нелегко, — слова звучали замедленно и устало. — Пришлось как следует потрудиться. Кстати, роботы «Знамения» уже у двери, может, оставим истории на потом?

Шепард выглянула в окно и улыбнулась еще шире. Только сейчас наполовину оглохшие уши Гарруса различили доносящиеся снаружи пулеметные очереди. 

— Я позаботилась, чтобы ИМИР выиграл для нас немного времени. Можешь рассказать в двух словах, и заодно подумаем, как выбраться отсюда живыми.

Гаррус кивнул. Приятно было почувствовать себя снова не одиноким.

Еще один взрыв сотряс здание. Гаррус торопливо проверил сенсоры, размещенные по всей территории базы. А он-то уже начал верить, что фортуна ему улыбнулась…

— Они прорвались на нижний уровень! Наконец-то включили мозги.

Шепард, нахмурившись, изучила план подвала на своем омни-инструменте.

— А нельзя уйти через туннели? Нас теперь четверо, и вместе мы — команда.

Похоже, он действительно начал терять хватку. Мог бы предложить это и сам.

— Да, возможно, — он изменил масштаб карты. — Но нужно действовать очень быстро. Там три туннеля, и какой бы мы ни выбрали для бегства, остальные два необходимо перекрыть. Нельзя, чтобы они обошли нас и загнали в угол в такой тесноте.

— Ладно, который? — Шепард перезарядила штурмовую винтовку. — Думаю, нам нужно разделиться, ты слишком измотан, чтобы бегать от одной двери к другой. Похоже, вы с Самарой уже знакомы, так идите вместе в выбранный туннель. Но не спешите, кто знает, сколько народу вас там поджидает. Мы с Мирандой бежим закрывать остальные туннели, а потом догоним вас, и вместе будем прорываться нахрен отсюда. 

— Вполне пристойный план. — Гаррус кашлянул. — Не идеальный, но и не безнадежный. И уж определенно лучше тех, которые мне приходили в голову до вашего появления.

Он даже сумел засмеяться.

— Как в старые добрые времена, Шепард…


End file.
